


Hidden Sun

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [15]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Пи'Mью, кхраб? Могу я кое-что спросить о Тарне? — Капрао ждет его кивок, прежде чем продолжает. — Как ты думаешь, когда Тарн понял, что Тайп был геем?Mью останавливается на своем пути. Он никогда не думал об этом раньше. Ну, он думал, и не думал.— Хм, Яй Нонг и я изобразили Тайпа и Тарна, которые чувствовали притяжение друг к другу с самого начала.Часть 15/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 5





	1. Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Мью просыпается от испуга. Его голова дергается вперед, и несколько голосов в фургоне выкрикивают. 

— Извините, кхраб! — говорит водитель. — Выбоина. 

Они в дороге уже несколько часов, добираясь до парома, который доставит их на остров Самет. Мью смотрит на своего коллегу. Он мог поклясться, что, когда они отъезжали, он опирался головой на плечо Галфа, но каким-то образом он оказался на другой стороне заднего сиденья. Его младший теперь сидит один, прижавшись к окну, а его розово-синяя Suankularb Wittayalai School подушка лежит на коленях.

— Яй Нонг? — он придвигается ближе к нему. — Ты в порядке? 

Галф кивает и продолжает смотреть в окно.   
— Кхраб. — через мгновение он вздыхает и спрашивает: — С Кхун Пи все в порядке? 

— Да… — он пытается расшифровать выражение лица своего младшего, но оно сдержанное. — Я что-то сделал во сне?

Его коллега молчит секунду, его глаза все еще смотрят в окно.   
— Немного говорил. 

Отлично. Что на сей раз он сказал? Похоже на то, что спящий Мью превращается в Мью в беде. Он даже не может вспомнить, что ему снилось. Снова Пи'Бэнк? Фасай? ...кто-то еще?

— Что я сказал? — у него такое чувство, что ему не понравится то, что он услышит. 

Галф смотрит вниз и играет с оборками на подушке.   
— Просто имя, — отвечает он. Его голос мягкий и грустный. — Имя, которое ты никому не позволишь сказать. 

Черт. Мью вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Почему его бывшие преследуют его всякий раз, когда он засыпает рядом с Галфом? Это как какое-то ужасное проклятие. Он продолжает задаваться вопросом, когда появятся другие. И почему Фасай еще не появилась? По крайней мере, это был хороший разрыв. Тогда он не сможет ранить чувства Галфа, если будет разговаривать с ней во сне. Он просто будет разговаривать с другом. Если кто-нибудь из других придет... ну, он может больше никогда не засыпать рядом с Галфом. 

Мью смотрит на своего младшего, который кажется таким маленьким на фоне окна фургона. Он протягивает руку и касается его руки.   
— Прости, — говорит он. — Если бы я мог что-то сделать, мне бы он больше никогда не снился. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Твоя проблема, а не моя. — Мью сомневается, что это так.

Мью наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
— Это моя проблема, если тебя это беспокоит. — он потирает руку Галфа. — Это не хорошие сны, Галф.

Его Нонг наконец поворачивается к нему лицом. Его глаза не холодные, но лишены огня. Стальные, возможно. Жесткие.   
— Иногда, они звучат именно так.

Мью качает головой.   
— Это самообман. Это воспоминания, которые я хотел бы забыть. — он тянется к руке Галфа. — Мне жаль, что это продолжает происходить рядом с тобой. 

— Мне какое дело? — Галф снова отворачивается, но его рука все еще сжимается в руке Мью. Это хороший знак, верно? Как и тот факт, что Галф может... ревновать? 

Мью приближается ближе, чувствуя себя немного увереннее.   
— Яй Нонг предпочел бы, если вместо этого сам снился мне?

Розоватый румянец, который появляется на ушах Галфа, говорит ему, что да.   
— Нет, — говорит его младший. — Нет, если это плохие сны. 

Мью сжимает его руку.   
— Если бы Яй Нонг был в них, они были бы хорошими. — он придвигается ближе, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Галфа. — Ты навестишь меня во сне?

Галф вздыхает и отмахивается от него.   
— Я не хочу бороться с твоими призраками. — он отодвигается от Мью все дальше и дальше, пока не прислоняется к другому окну. Мью смотрит в сторону, понимая намек. То есть до тех пор, пока он не чувствует мягкий вес розово-синей подушки Suankularb Wittayalaiо на его груди, за которой следует тяжесть тела Галфа. 

Он обнимает Мью, смотрит на него самыми строгими глазами Бэмби, которые Мью когда-либо видел, и говорит ему самым сварливым, утонченным и самым милым голосом:   
— Если Кхун Пи хочет меня увидеть, ему нужно сначала побывать в моих снах. — и не дожидаясь ответа от своего старшего, Галф закрывает глаза и прижимается к нему, чтобы вздремнуть.

У Мью нет слов. Он смотрит на своего коллегу, еще раз потрясенный его смелостью. За всю свою жизнь он никогда не думал, что будет знать кого-то вроде него. Он вспоминает тот день на воркшопе, когда Сварливый Галф затащил его на одеяло и сделал Мью своей личной подушкой. Как Галф делал это несколько раз во время воркшопов. Он хочет верить, что в этом поведении есть элемент собственничества, что Галф предъявляет права на него, а Мью слишком хочет принадлежать своему Яй Нонгу. Его младший извивается и прижимается ближе, брови на мгновение хмурятся, а затем снова сглаживаются. Мью чувствует, как колотится его сердце, просто от того, что Галф спит в его руках. Он когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому чувству? Как сильно он хочет присоединиться к нему во сне, где безопасно и тепло, а его прошлое не может последовать за ним. Но, пока, он не может себе позволить спать рядом с Галфом. Пока он не сможет изгнать этих призраков.

***

На пирс с ними прибывает уже Сварливый Галф. Он сидит, когда фургон останавливается, оглядываясь мутными глазами и выражением, которое может убить. Мью забыл, что другие не часто видели такого Галфа, и он напуган их испуганными выражениями, когда фургон подъезжает к пирсу. Мью кивает головой всем и беззвучно двигает ртом, _просто поговорите с ним_.

Пи'Викки — единственная достаточно смелая, она берет камеру и приветствует Галфа, когда он выходит из фургона. К всеобщему удивлению, он улыбается и вступает в разговор. Но как только камера отодвигается, улыбка исчезает с лица Галфа, и убийственное выражение снова появляется. Все глаза обращаются к Мью, как будто он ответственен за это изменение.

Ран ходит позади него.   
— Пи'Mью, он в порядке? 

— Хм? — он смотрит на Галфа, а затем снова на Рана. — Да. Помнишь, каким Галф был по утрам во время воркшопов?

Взгляд узнавания появляется на лице Рана.   
— Черт. Он вернулся. — он мчится, чтобы предупредить других. В течение пяти минут, все в их путешествующей группе были предупреждены, что Сварливый Галф находится поблизости. 

Ран возвращается с камерой.   
— Что теперь, босс?

Мью смотрит вокруг.   
— Кто? Я? Это твой блог.

Ран выглядит опасающимся.   
— Кхраб, но… ты отвечаешь за красавчика. — он машет головой в сторону Галфа. 

Что? Он отвечает за красавчика? Это то, как его называют в эти дни? _Мью, тот, который отвечает за красавчика?_ Он закрывает глаза и качает головой. Черт. 

— Возьми интервью у других, — говорит он Рану, открывая глаза. — Дай Галфу, может быть, 20 минут, чтобы проснуться. Я постараюсь достать ему немного еды. К тому времени с ним будет все в порядке. 

Ран кивает.   
— Что мне делать, если он заговорит со мной? 

Мью смеется и взъерошивает волосы.   
— Он не собирается тебя укусить! Он просто сонный. Он только выглядит злым, но это не так. Смотри. — он вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Галфа. — Яй Нонг!

Каждая голова оборачивается на Мью, словно спрашивая, — _какого черта ты это сделал_? Галф поднимает взгляд, его глаза сужены и агрессивны. Он осматривается в поисках Мью, его движения медленные и неуклюжие. Когда он замечает Кхун Пи, он машет и сонно улыбается.

— Видишь? — Мью оглядывается на Рана. — Безвредный.

Его младший выглядит неубедительным.   
— Ты сказал, что покормишь его, верно?

Мью хихикает и похлопывает его по плечу.   
— Да, да. Не волнуйся, я обуздаю этого зверя. 

— Ты один из Mewlion! 

— Скажешь это снова, и я скормлю тебя Галфу. 

Мью удается достать дольки апельсина и чипсы из джекфрута для своего коллеги. Галф тихо жует и смотрит футбол на телефоне. Он смотрит вверх, когда глотает, и Мью знает, что он должен накормить его еще одним чипсом. Ага. Он определенно отвечает за красавчика. Он почти слышит, как Милд издает звуки хлеста в его голове. Он улыбается, наблюдая, как крошечные, каштановой формы губы Галфа двигаются вверх и вниз. Если это вид, который он получит, он более чем счастлив, что его отхлестают. 

— Мью! — Ран зовет его. 

Мью закатывает глаза. Что теперь? Он передает пакет с чипсами из джекфрута Галфу.   
— Ты в порядке?

— Кхраб.

Mью присоединяется к Рану и команде блога.   
— Галф в порядке, если вы хотите взять у него интервью, — говорит он им. 

Ран улыбается и кивает головой.   
— Спасибо. О, Капрао, пойдем с нами! — предлагает он актеру, который играет Кома. Он и Мью машут друг другу, когда они подходят. Мью должен смеяться. Все они выглядят так, как будто идут к своей гибели. Сварливый Галф не может быть таким страшным, верно?

***

— Это было жуть как страшно, кхраб! — говорит Капрао. Он прячется за Мью, когда они ждут, чтобы сесть на паром. — Я думал, что ты был страшным, Пи'Мью, но Пи'Галф еще хуже.

Мью смеется и подталкивает своего нового младшего.   
— Я? Страшный?

Он кивает.   
— Кхраб. Это потому, что ты такой красивый, кхраб. Это заставляет тебя выглядеть суровым и серьезным. — Капрао смотрит вокруг и кивает в сторону Галфа. — Пи'Галф выглядит так мило, когда улыбается, но когда он сонный, он выглядит... Я даже не хочу заканчивать предложение! — он смеется и ныряет еще сильнее за Мью. 

Ран постукивает его по плечу.   
— Думаешь, у него морская болезнь?

Мью смотрит на своего коллегу, когда он ступает на трап. Он уже кажется шатким и дезориентированным.   
— Давай дадим ему немного пространства, — говорит он. Если он что и узнал о своем Нонге, так это то, что его легко разбить, когда он переполнен и нет якоря, который может удержать его. А поскольку находиться на движущейся лодке буквально означает быть не на якоре, он полагает, что Галф, вероятно, хочет остаться один. И если он действительно страдает морской болезнью, он определенно не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь беспокоил его, включая Мью. 

— Итак, просто на пароме?

Мью проводит рукой по волосам.   
— Давай дадим ему день. Яй Нонг выглядит довольно грубым.

Ран цыкает.   
— Тогда что мы будем снимать? Я имею в виду, не пойми меня неправильно, я беспокоюсь за Нонг Галфа. Просто… нам нужно снимать видеоблог.

— Я знаю, я знаю… — Мью поворачивается к своему маленькому младшему. — Капрао! Ты будешь главной звездой паромной переправы! А остальное мы решим позже! — он смеется и направляется к парому. Вероятно, они могут следовать за Пи'Mаме. 

Паром ощущается как американские горки. Вверх и вниз, с ветром, атакующим их. Mью задается вопросом, как чувствует себя Галф. Он даже не знает где он на лодке. Хотел бы он быть с ним, держать его в своих руках, чувствуя, как его мягкое тело качается против его, противостоя неустойчивому ритму волн. Он хотел бы провести пальцами по волосам Галфа и потереть его руку, чтобы снять тошноту. Может быть, он должен был сесть рядом с ним. Бывают моменты, когда он не знает, должен ли он приблизиться к Галфу или нет. Он не знает, должен ли он предложить утешение или держать дистанцию. 

Ран возвращается с камерой, его лицо бледнеет от морской болезни.   
— Мы думали, что спереди парома будет лучше. — он садится и прислоняется к плечу Мью. — Мы были неправы. Пи, я чувствую себя больным. Не могу. Даже. Говорить. — он содрогается в рвотных порывах, и Мью отскакивает от него. 

— Черт! Повернись лицом туда! — Мью указывает в противоположном направлении от своей обуви. Он забирает у него камеру и микрофон. — Я позабочусь о съемках, пока тебе не станет лучше.

— Kхраб.

— Не разговаривай, Ран.

***

Это мучительно быть вдали от Галфа, зная, что он так близко. Как только паром останавливается, он хочет обойти лодку и найти его, но он напоминает себе, что ему следует держаться на расстоянии и дать Галфу пространство. Но это тяжело. У него головная боль, он борется с приступами тошноты и больше всего на свете он хочет спрятать свое лицо в мягкой и гладкой коже шеи Галфа, пока он не почувствует себя лучше. Но он не может быть эгоистичным и искать его ради собственной выгоды. Он должен думать о том, чего хочет Галф. И он, вероятно, хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, одиноким, каким он был временами.

Они высаживаются, и Мью руководит процессом съемки блога. Ран помогает, как может, но он знает, что у его младшего проблемы с тем, как удержать свой завтрак в желудке. Мью собирает все свое очарование и волю, которые у него остались, чтобы поболтать с людьми, и на мгновение он уступает своему эгоизму, чтобы сказать привет Галфу, прежде чем возобновляет свой план по фокусированию на всех остальных. Это не помогает, когда Галф садится рядом с ним в автобусе на курорт, когда его рука болезненно хочет обернуться вокруг него. Боже, он так зависим от прикосновений к Галфу, что его тело буквально отказывается быть вдалеке от него? Это не здорово. Может, его план был хорошей идеей, чтобы он не влюбился слишком сильно в Галфа. 

К тому времени, как они устроились на курорте, Галф выглядит еще хуже, чем раньше. Mью подходит к нему, памятуя о том, чтобы не трогать его — он знает, что некоторые люди не любят, когда их трогают, когда они чувствуют себя больными.   
— Почему бы тебе не вздремнуть?

Галф смотрит на все, кроме него.   
— Мог бы… — он поворачивается в сторону и ворчит, — не то чтобы я буду говорить с кем-то. 

Мью старается не хмуриться. Он полагает, что это подтверждение его плана. Галф не хочет ни с кем общаться, даже с ним. Разве он не сделал бы что-то в стиле Сварливого Галфа, если бы его интересовало общение? Обычный Галф лениво машет Мью и идет в свою комнату. 

Мью чувствует тяжесть в груди. Тяжесть, но также и пустоту. Небольшое цветение возле его сердца чувствует себя иссохшим и беспокоющимся. Галф стал для него как солнечный свет, а дожди и ветры острова Самет, кажется, отражают его чувства. Отдаленный, одинокий и холодный. 

Некоторые из них отправляются в город, чтобы помолиться и купить сувениры. Капрао, кажется, оказывается у его локтя, куда бы он ни шел. Он понимает только половину того, что говорит его Нонг, потому, что он отвлекся, думая о Галфе, и потому, что Капрао говорит со скоростью миллион миль в час. Скорость, с которой он меняет темы, поразительна. 

— Хэй, как ты думаешь, я должен купить одну из них для своей девушки, кхраб? — Капрао показывает ему спиральную раковину на ожерелье. 

Мью смотрит на нее. Это было бы хорошим сувениром. Он переворачивает ее и видит гравировку на задней части, на которой написано _«Остров Самет»_. 

— Хм... а что если ты отыщешь для нее раковину вместо того чтобы купить ее? — Мью показывает ему гравировку на обратной стороне. — Это заставляет ее казаться чем-то коммерческим. Ты должен найти раковину, которая напоминает тебе о ней. Что-то личное. 

Лицо Капрао загорается.   
— Кхраб! Не удивительно, что Пи'Галф так сильно тебя любит. Пи'Мью очень мудрый. — он улыбается и возвращает ожерелье. 

Они немного гуляют по городу, пробуя местную уличную еду. Мью не может даже сосчитать, сколько свиных шашлычков и рыбных шариков он съел. Его головная боль прошла, но тяжесть/пустота в груди остались. По правде говоря, он скучает по Галфу. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя жалким. Как какой-то мечтающий подросток, которому нечем заняться, кроме одержимости своим увлечением. Но он переживает за него из-за морской болезни и все такое. И хорошо, он скучает по нему. Он скучает по его милому маленькому хах-хах смеху, его неловкой смелости и по запаху его шампуня. Он скучает по... Галфу. 

— Пи'Mью, кхраб? Могу я кое-что спросить о Тарне? — Капрао ждет его кивок, прежде чем продолжает. — Как ты думаешь, когда Тарн понял, что Тайп был геем? 

Mью останавливается на своем пути. Он никогда не думал об этом раньше. Ну, он думал, и не думал.   
— Хм, Яй Нонг и я изобразили Тайпа и Тарна, которые чувствовали притяжение друг к другу с самого начала. — он почесывает голову. — И я думаю, что Тарн мог догадаться, что Тайпу нравятся мужчины из их ранних взаимодействий. Ты знаешь, гейрадар. 

— Гейрадар… — Капрао крутит в руках какую-то пластиковую игрушку. — Как это вообще работает? Ты знаешь, Пи'Мью? Я знаю, что ты и Пи'Галф изучали свои роли. 

Мью хочет смеяться. Вся его личная жизнь была достаточно изучена, чтобы понять гейрадар или, по крайней мере, его бисексуальную версию.  
— Гм, насколько я понимаю, многое из этого невербально. — он выбрасывает деревянную палочку от шашлычка. — Длительный зрительный контакт, например. Мужчины, как правило, избегают смотреть в глаза других мужчин, если, ты знаешь, они не заинтересованы… 

Капрао кивает.   
— Это похоже на то, что сказал Пи'Ран о том, что ты и Пи'Галф интенсивно смотрите в глаза, когда бы вы ни разговаривали. 

— Что? — Мью интересно, что именно сказал ему Ран.

— Мм. Я уверен, что вы двое практиковались и привыкали к этому, чтобы это выглядело естественно на камере. 

Да, это так. Он кивает Капрао.   
— Итак, это то, как они смотрят друг на друга, то, как Тайп улыбается ему. Он даже намекает, что Тарн симпатичный. И это через две минуты после знакомства. — Мью пожимает плечами. 

— Полагаю, что это довольно сильные индикаторы. Единственное, что было бы более очевидным, если бы Тайп покраснел рядом с Тарном, не так ли? — Капрао хихикает и откусывает кусочек курицы.

Мью чувствует намек на панику. Разве Галф не покраснел, когда они встретились? Но это было по-другому. Они взаимодействовали в романтическом смысле. Конечно, он стеснялся. За исключением того, что Галф сказал ему, что он стеснялся только с ним, но не с другими актерами. Он сказал, что Мью больше всего заставил его чувствовать себя как Тайп. Что это вообще значит? 

Капрао смеется.   
— Но как насчет того, когда они ругались? Почему Тарн продолжал флиртовать с ним? Почему он… ты знаешь… в душе? Месть? Или он ему уже тогда нравился? Откуда он знал, что Тайп примет это? 

Мью глубоко вздыхает. У его нового Нонга больше вопросов, чем у Галфа.   
— Я думаю, что у Тарна все еще есть надежда. То, что отличает Тарна от всех остальных, это то, что он видит Тайпа таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Он обращает на него внимание. 

Капрао улыбается и берет еще кусочек курицы. Кажется, он обдумывает слова Мью, когда жует.   
— Значит, даже, несмотря на то, что Тайп отвратительно обращается с ним, Тарн может видеть правду за его действиями и знает, что химия, которой они поделились, когда впервые встретились, это то, что они действительно чувствуют друг к другу?

Мью повторяет предложение в своей голове. _Химия, которой они поделились, когда впервые встретились, это то, что они действительно чувствуют друг к другу._ Слова словно проникают в его сердце. Он думает о прослушивании, когда все говорили, что у них с Галфом удивительная химия. Мью почувствовал это тогда, узнал это покалывание и ноющее ощущение взаимодействия с кем-то, чья личность совместима с твоей собственной. Электричество, которое излучалось между ними во время короткой сцены, которую они разыгрывали, и разрозненные фрагменты разговора, которыми они делились. Но тот момент, когда они поцеловались через буклет, заставил всех дрожать. В тот момент Тарн проснулся в Мью, Тайп укрепился в Галфе, и сдержанный и затворнический мальчик почувствовал себя настолько застенчивым, что его уши покраснели. 

Мью думает о его сильном влечении к Галфу во время прослушиваний. Это не обязательно было физическое влечение — хотя Мью помнит, что нашел его довольно красивым в то время. Скорее, это было своего рода увлечение им, что-то необъяснимое, что привлекло Мью к одинокому мальчику, окруженному его «телохранителями». Что-то в его тихой и замкнутой природе, которое взывало к Мью для связи. Якорь. 

Блядь. Мью должен пнуть самого себя. Все это время он пытался дать Галфу пространство, когда он, возможно, действительно хотел, чтобы кто-то удержал его. Кто-то, кто утешил его и тянулся к нему, потому что при всей смелости Сварливого Галфа, Обычному Галфу не хватает смелости, чтобы инициировать контакт, который он хочет. И хотя, это правда, что Галф имеет тенденцию держатся в стороне и избегать перегрузки и перенапряжения, это не значит, что ему нравится быть одному. Как часто он довольствуется тем, что сидит там и позволяет Мью обнимать его и сжимать его животик, в то время как Мью болтает, а Галф уходит в себя? И если Сварливый Галф — это нефильтрованный Галф, Галф без каких-либо ограничений, то вещь, которую Обычный Галф хочет, но не инициирует — это прикосновение. Конкретные прикосновения от Mью. От его гребанного якоря, который должен был быть с ним сегодня. 

— Черт… — он поворачивается к Капрао. — Мне пора возвращаться. Хочешь пойти со мной, или ты хочешь погулять здесь подольше? 

Капрао показывает ему большие пальцы.   
— Я вернусь с тобой. — он тепло и утешительно улыбается Мью. — Может быть, Пи'Галф проснется к тому времени, когда мы вернемся.


	2. Evening

Галф все еще спит, когда они возвращаются на курорт. Мью знал, что он будет измотан, поэтому он и предложил вздремнуть в первую очередь. Он даже подумывал постучать в дверь Галфа и спросить может ли он присоединиться к нему, но даже если бы у него была такая смелость, он бы не рискнул, зная, что его призраки могут сорвать вечеринку. Хотел бы он знать, что вызывает эти сны. 

Капрао сидит с ним за столом для пикника в дворике. Его маленький Нонг делает животных из оригами, в то время как Мью пытается разучить новую песню на своей гитаре. Он не может не смотреть вверх каждый раз, когда открывается дверь комнаты или слышатся шаги.

Капрао заканчивает складывать бумажного кота. Он растягивается вперед, как будто набрасывается на что-то.   
— Идеально! Я никогда не делал эту позу раньше! — он улыбается и показывает его Пи. — Мне больше нравятся жирафы. Хочешь его? 

Мью восхищается оригами.   
— Это мило! Разве ты не хочешь оставить его себе?

Капрао качает головой.   
— У меня их слишком много. Кроме того, я думаю, что это подходит тебе, кхраб. — он делает крошечный шарик из бумаги. — Это как бы напоминает мне о Пи'Галфе. Ты так не думаешь? Странно. — он бросает мяч перед котом и ставит его так, как будто тот играется. 

Мью смеется. Это тихий смех. Смех был бы громче и более взволнованным, если бы он не чувствовал себя так ужасно. Если бы он не скучал по Галфу так сильно. Это даже хуже, чем его выходные, потому что он на самом деле здесь. Он где-то рядом, и Мью чувствует себя таким отрезанным от него. 

Наверное, именно так весь день чувствовал себя Галф. Боже, Мью ненавидит себя за это. Он все исправит за ужином. Он сохранит ему хорошее место у кондиционера и отложит его любимую еду. Он будет говорить с ним, и уделять ему все внимание, которое он хотел дать ему с самого утра. Черт, они даже могут наполнить свои тарелки и найти уединенное место, чтобы поесть, если Галф захочет. Он спросит его, как только он появится. 

Он смотрит на маленького бумажного кота. Это напоминает ему о Галфе.   
— Спасибо, — говорит он Капрао. 

Он прогуливается по курорту, но не слишком далеко на случай, если Галф проснется. Он намерен извиниться, как только увидит его. С каждым часом это гложет его еще больше. Когда он возвращается в дворик, все собираются вокруг Пи'Ти. Мью снова садится за стол для пикника. Он слушает историю о том, как Пи'Ти заблудился, возвращаясь из города, и как в итоге он нашел скалу с видом на океан. Это новое место, где Тарн и Тайп будут целоваться на рассвете. 

Пи'Пи замечает его и подходит.   
— Свиная котлетка, кхааааа. — он садится и прислоняется к его руке. — Твои колени выглядят такими пустыми, без сидящего на них херувима. 

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Он не всегда сидит у меня на коленях. — что, честно говоря, позор. 

— Нет, иногда тебя нет рядом, и ему приходится снова учиться пользоваться креслом. — Пи ухмыляется и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

Мью хватает воздух и изображает, что кладет поцелуй себе в карман.   
— Он спит. 

— До сих пор? — Пи прижимает руку к сердцу и подмигивает. — Мью-Мью, ты действительно измотал его.

Он игнорирует комментарий.   
— Хэй, Пи, — он поворачивается и смотрит на старшего своим умоляющим взглядом. — Сделай мне одолжение, кхраб? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я научил его, как очистить себя, не так ли?

У Мью отвисает челюсть. Что? Правильно ли он услышал?   
— Пи, дело не в сексе. За какого человека ты меня принимаешь? — Мью смеется, чтобы скрыть свой шок. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты научил его как очистить его...? — они действительно разговаривают об этом? 

Пи'Пи пожимает плечами.   
— Кто-то же должен. 

Боже, прекрати это. Мью закрывает лицо ладонью.   
— Почему ты такой, кхраб?

Его старший сжимает его за руку.   
— Потому что я практичный, дынька. Ты хочешь, чтобы он учился этому в интернете?

Он бросает на него взгляд, который, как он надеется, говорит, _серьезно_?   
— Ты знаешь, я вполне способен объяснить это сам, верно? — Мью останавливает себя и качает головой. — Подожди! Почему мы до сих пор говорим об этом? Пи, мы не занимаемся сексом. 

— Нет, пока он не узнает, как правильно очистить...

Он вздыхает и обнимает своего старшего за плечи.   
— Мы с Галфом не вместе. Мы не спим вместе, мы не встречаемся, мы даже не говорим о свиданиях. 

Пи хлопает в ладоши.   
— Ради всего святого, Нонг, чем ты тогда занимаешься? — он тянется к руке Мью. — Все в порядке, детка? Твое сердце все еще разбито? 

Мью сжимает его руку и смеется. Не потому что это смешно, а потому что ему нужно найти юмор в этом беспорядке, чтобы не сойти с ума.   
— Я не знаю? — он снова смеется и смотрит на темнеющее небо. Скоро будет ужин, и, он надеется, что Галф проснется к тому времени, и все это будет не более, чем просто кошмаром. — Я чувствую себя хорошо. Но всякий раз, когда я сплю рядом с ним — не так, Пи — мне продолжают сниться мои бывшие. 

— Даже ... _он_?

Мью кивает.   
— Особенно _он_. Я произнес его имя во сне несколько раз, и Галф услышал меня. Он называет это _имя, которое ты никому не позволишь сказать_. 

Пи всасывает воздух сквозь зубы и гладит его по руке.   
— Ну, это, конечно, все усложняет. — он улыбается. — Ты хотя бы видел Фасай?

Мью качает головой.   
— Пока только двое бывших. — он тяжело дышит. — Пи, почему это происходит? Почему мне снятся эти сны?

— Кто другой бывший? 

— Бэнк.

— Этот бляденыш. — Пи скрещивает руки и издает неразборчивые звуки. — Я слышал, что он преждевременно полысел.

Он снова смеется.   
— Ты даже не знаешь его. 

Пи тоже смеется. Он шлепает Мью по бедру.   
— Нет, но ты поверил мне на секунду! Мне нравится думать, что это правда. Он думал, что может быть дерьмом, потому что старше тебя, ну, он может пойти дальше и стать еще старше!

Мью дуется на мгновение. Он помнит, что рассматривал разницу в их возрасте как огромную, когда на самом деле это всего лишь три года. Это значит, что Бэнку сейчас 31. Это кажется таким маленьким по сравнению с 21 и 28. Он стонет и наклоняется к Пи'Пи. 

— Что такое, фасолинка? — Пи обнимает его. — Ты снова думаешь о разнице в возрасте? Послушай меня, детка. 

Он ворчит в подтверждение.

— Вот так, хороший мальчик. — Пи поглаживает его по голове и прочищает горло. — Бэнк позволил возрастному разрыву добраться до него так сильно, что в конечном итоге он изменил тебе. Он разрушил лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось, хорошо, макаронинка?

— Могу я попросить об услуге?

— Если хочешь.

— Помоги мне отложить любимую еду Галфа, если они подадут ее? 

Пи смеется и трясет плечо Мью.   
— Мне нравится видеть тебя без рубашки, но я люблю видеть тебя под каблуком.

***

_Мью смотрит на свой телефон. Нет звонков от Ферста. Он думает, что это хорошо. Это означает, что он не прилипчивый или что-то еще, верно? А прилипчивость это плохо, верно? Он вздыхает и смотрит на время. 2 часа дня. Пи'Бук сказал, что ему нужно подождать, по крайней мере, до 13:30, чтобы позвонить ему. Чтобы заставить его мучиться, или что-то еще в стиле игр разума, которым Бук пытается научить его.  
— Сейчас ты в колледже и теперь ты играешь в игру. Это не похоже на старшую школу, где вы целуетесь, и вот вы уже парни. _

_И вот поэтому Мью связан неписаными правилами свиданий для взрослых: ждать три дня, прежде чем позвонить милому парню из библиотеки._

_— Привет? — Ферст наконец отвечает после миллиарда гудков. Это тоже часть игры?_

_Мью закатывает глаза.  
— Привет. — Он осматривает свою комнату в общежитии. Черт, после всего этого времени ему нечего сказать. — Голодный?   
_   
_— Зависит, — говорит Ферст._

_— От чего?_

_— Если ты приглашаешь меня на свидание. — Ферст хихикает. — Но для этого тебе нужно сказать больше одного слова за раз._

_Мью смеется. Он слишком много думал о свиданиях в колледже, не так ли?  
— Я знаю место, где готовят отличную пасту карри. Ты хочешь пойти туда со мной на ужин? _

_— Не-е-ет. — Ферст издает пренебрежительные звуки._

_Ну, блядь. Эти глупые правила колледжа — глупые.  
— Хм, нет проблем..._

_— Я не хочу ждать ужина, — говорит Ферст. — Я знаю хорошее место с лапшой для обеда. Это свидание?_

_Мью сглатывает.  
— Конечно. — он когда-нибудь привыкнет играть в эту игру?_

***

Мью смотрит на Рана через обеденный стол. Он, Пи и Капрао присматривают за блюдами. Все четверо должны быть в состоянии сэкономить немного beef laab и pad see eiw, к тому времени как Галф придет. Когда бы это ни было. Мью оглядывается, осматривая пустой стул рядом с ним. Тот, за который он должен был договариваться с Пи'Кобом. Он самонадеянный, думая, что Галф захочет сидеть рядом с ним после того, как он себя вел с ним сегодня?

Через двадцать минут после начал ужина Мью подумывает пойти в комнату Галфа, чтобы проверить его. Он вытаскивает свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть, написал ли он, и вот тогда он появляется в столовой. Почему у него такое чувство, как будто он не видел его целый год? Это не Сварливый Галф осматривается. Это Обычный Галф сканирует комнату и видит пустое место рядом с Мью. Мью хочет помахать рукой, улыбнуться или произнести _«эй»_ , но чувствует себя застывшим во времени. Все, что он может делать, это наблюдать, как Галф игнорирует очевидное для него приглашение и вместо этого присоединяется к Пи'Пи и Капрао в конце стола. Может быть, он скромный, не думая, что это для него оставлено место в центре. Может быть, ветер и туман от дождя сделали его холодным, и он не хочет сидеть у кондиционера. 

Может быть, он все-таки хочет дистанцироваться от Мью. 

Галф не смотрит на него. Если он расстроен, он имеет на это полное право. За исключением того, что он не выглядит расстроенным. Он разговаривает и смеется с людьми — вещи, которые Галф не делает легко. И все же он делает это так естественно. Точно так же, как он улыбается Капрао. И разве Капрао не был полностью зациклен на Галфе весь день? _Пи'Галф выглядит так мило, когда улыбается. Может быть, Пи'Галф проснется к тому времени, когда мы вернемся. Это напоминает мне о Пи'Галфе._ Черт. Он влюблен в него? Что делать, если нет никакой девушки? Что, если ракушка предназначается для Галфа, а Галф улыбается и шутит с Капрао, потому что тот тоже ему нравится?

Мью качает головой. Он преувеличивает. Он позволил беспокойству взять верх над ним. Конечно, девушка Капрао настоящая. И что, если у него есть краш на Галфа? Кто может его винить? И если он тоже нравится Галфу... то он тоже нравится Галфу. И он ничего не может с этим поделать. И вот он ждет. Он ждет каких-то указаний на то, что ему рады в присутствии Галфа. Он говорит себе, что это не так, как раньше. Мью был тем, кто дистанцировался от Галфа, а это означает, что он всегда мог передумать и найти его. Но теперь это Галф создает дистанцию, и Мью определенно хочет это уважать. 

Десять минут. Пятнадцать. Двадцать. Мью толкает свою еду по тарелке. Он такой глупый. Он дуется как подросток. Он всегда увлекается, когда ему кто-то нравится. Он никогда не был хорош в игре свиданий, особенно сейчас, когда он даже не знает, играет ли другой человек. 

Мью приходит в голову, что ему не нужно разговаривать с Галфом. Тарн может. 

Он осматривается.   
— Кто-то видел моего парня? — дюжина или около того макушек оборачиваются в направлении Галфа, а затем следуют дразнящие звуки. Галф улыбается и делает вай. 

Mью дуется.   
— Тайп... — он ворчит. — Почему ты не сел рядом со мной? Я сохранил место для моего парня. — звуки сочувствия вырываются откуда-то из толпы. 

Галф выгибает бровь.   
— Если бы Тарн был более внимательным парнем, он бы заметил, что Тайп пришел полчаса назад. 

Тарн, возможно, не заметил бы, но Мью, определенно заметил. Хор _ах-oх и Oooooо, ты в беде_ эхом возвращается обратно к Mью.

Мью встает со своего места и делает вай.   
— Извини, кхраб. Может быть, Тарн сможет загладить вину перед Тайпом сегодня вечером в его комнате? — Тарн может говорить такие вещи, не так ли?

Громкие вскрики вырываются из галерки. Несколько человек начинают скандировать, _Tharntype! Tharntype!_ Галф смеется, и Мью чувствует, как что-то поднимается в его груди. Это цветение в центре его грудной клетки, которое борется за то, чтобы расцвести, чтобы найти солнечный свет, который излучается от Галфа. Но опять же, это солнце, кажется, спряталось, и цветение в груди Мью ощущает холод.

Галф ухмыляется в ответ.   
— Как самонадеянно со стороны Тарна полагать, что Тайп всегда будет доступен для него. Разве ты не видишь, что мы у меня дома? Если понадоблюсь, я буду наверстывать упущенное с моим лучшим другом, Комом. — он кивает в направлении Капрао. 

Глаза Нонга расширяются.   
— Не впутывай меня в это! Я не собираюсь быть разлучником! — Капрао смеется, когда другие дразнят его. 

Он должен признать, что маленький Нонг восхитителен. Он должен получить его LINE и следить за тем, как прошла идея с ракушкой. Лицо Капрао бесценно, и он не может удержаться от смеха. 

Мью вытирает слезы от смеха и жестикулирует руками, чтобы все успокоились.   
— Кхраб, кхраб. Давайте не будем обсуждать это на глазах у всех. — он смеется и идет к Галфу, уверенный, что он может, по крайней мере, приблизиться к нему как Тарн.

Пи, кажется, чувствует его опасения и тянется к нему.   
— Пи'Мью, кхааааа. — он проводит рукой по руке Мью. — Если сегодня вечером Нонг Галф будет занят с Нонг Капрао, ты можешь потусоваться в моей комнате. — он звучит кокетливо, но Мью знает, что Пи имеет в виду именно это. Он дает Мью знать, что тот может поговорить с ним, если до этого дойдет.

Мью похлопывает его по плечу.   
— Если я буду слишком ревновать, я так и сделаю. — что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такого замечательного друга? Он приближается к Капрао. — Как я могу соревноваться с таким красивым молодым человеком? Один взгляд на Нонга, и неудивительно, что мой парень бросил меня. — он делает вид, что плачется в плечо Пи. 

Капрао добродушно смеется и качает головой.   
— Пи'Мью слишком добрый, кхраб, — говорит он с маленьким вай. — Но нет никакого соревнования. Пи'Мью — более красив, кхраб. — четверо из них кивают, чтобы признать обмен комплиментами. Галф выглядит так, будто хочет закатить глаза.

Мью не знает, как себя чувствовать. Наконец-то, получив внимание его младшего, уже не ощущается так хорошо, как он думал. Он пытается завести разговор, но Галф уходит в себя. Как обычно. Но затем он видит что-то, чего он, вероятно, не должен был видеть. Он видит, как Галф смотрит на Капрао и улыбается ему. Это маленькая улыбка: крошечная и интимная. Улыбка, которую Мью никогда не получал от Галфа. Он перестает говорить в середине предложения. 

— Пи'Mью, кхаааа? — Пи трясет его за руку. — Что ты сказал? 

Мью не помнит. Он больше не знает, о чем они говорили. Он знает только то, что его грудь замерзает, и что он чувствует себя более одиноким в присутствии Галфа, чем когда-либо. Он смотрит в глаза своего Яй Нонга, и больше нет той искры, которая разжигала огонь. Он видит лед, и он может почувствовать, как что-то проскакивает между ними. Они все еще не на том уровне, на котором могут общаться без слов, и, возможно, они никогда и не будут. Но что Мью может сказать, основываясь на этом зрительном контакте, в отличие от зрительного контакта, который сжег себя в его душе, так это то, что их связь как-то уменьшилась. Их связь ослабла, их химия нейтрализуется. 

— Кхраб, — говорит Мью, похлопывая Пи'Пи по плечу. — Мы должны позволить им работать. У них завтра свои сцены. Расскажи мне больше о том, как Пи'Ти заблудился? — он приводит Пи к столу с напитками.

Мью хотелось бы просто надумать это, но он отчетливо слышит, как Галф говорит Капрао:   
— Давай уберемся отсюда.

Пи ждет, пока они будут вне пределов слышимости.   
— Что, гейский черт возьми только что произошло?

Мью закрывает глаза.   
— Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. 

— Я знаю, что твой мальчик сбежал с маленькой гуавой. — Пи указывает на Галфа и Капрао, идущих к пляжу. — Я бы сказал, это хорошо, что у маленького Нонга есть девушка, но Яй Нонг был так очарователен за ужином. Я почти захотел украсть его у тебя...

Мью наливает себе лимонад и выпивает стакан залпом.   
— Ты не можешь украсть его у меня, потому что он не мой. — Мью уходит в свою комнату. Это иронично, но он хочет быть один. Проведя день со всеми, кроме Галфа, он просто хочет побыть один. 

Его комната кажется стерильной и холодной. Трудно поверить, что здесь были люди всего несколько часов назад. Он лезет на кровать и собирает все подушки вокруг себя, как гнездо. Как объятья. Он ненавидит чувствовать себя таким жалким и нуждающимся. Его сердце могло исцелиться, но оно не усвоило урок. Глупое сердце. Он сует лицо в ближайшую подушку и кричит в нее. Он взрослый человек и он ведет себя как идиот. Он подносит подушку к груди и стонет. 

Такое ощущение, что каждый раз, когда Мью пытается сделать правильные вещи, это имеет неприятные последствия. Это должно что-то значить, верно? То, что его инстинкты ошибочны, его логика ошибочна, и что он явно не предназначен для Галфа, если даже сегодня он не смог сделать все правильно. Это был тест на их совместимость, если она когда-либо была. И Мью не только потерпел неудачу, но и провалил тест. 

Его телефон звонит, и он почти не смотрит на него. Но если есть что-то, что Мью ненавидит, так это одиночество, даже когда он хочет побыть один. 

**Ай:**

Выйди наружу, Пи. Нехорошо сидеть в своей комнате. 

**Мью:**

Скажи Пи, чтобы он не втягивал тебя в это.

**Ай:**

Пи'Пи ничего не говорил мне. Женщина знает. 

**Мью:**

Женщина знает потому, что кто-то сказал ей. Скажи Рану не впутывать тебя в этот беспорядок.

**Ай:**

Телефон Пи'Рана выключен. 

**Мью:**

Тогда выключи скрытую камеру, это жутко.

**Ай:**

Хорошо, это был Пи'Пи. Он сказал мне сказать тебе, что твоя гитара все еще снаружи. Дождь снова может пойти. 

Черт. Мью благодарит ее и направляется обратно в дворик. Она все еще за столом для пикника, где он провел большую часть дня. Остальная часть актерского состава, персонал и съемочная группа общаются за другими столиками, болтают и пьют пиво. Он любит слышать звуки голосов и смеха. Это намного приятнее, чем его одинокая комната, и поэтому он решает остаться. Он смотрит в сторону от всех, глядя в темноту острова. Он до сих пор не смог разучить эту новую песню, поэтому вместо этого он играет старую. Песня о неразделенной любви, отражающая то дерьмовое чувство, которое он чувствует прямо сейчас. 

Что если бы он признался? Что если он просто выбежал на гребаный пляж и сказал Галфу, что считает его идеальным? Что его улыбка для него — солнце, а его тупой аха-аха смех — его любимый звук? Что он ненавидит, ненавидит, как сильно Галф любит шутки с игрой слов, но ему нравится видеть, как они забавляют его? Что его любимая часть утра — Сварливый Галф, и что его любимая часть абсолютно каждого дня — ... Галф? Может ли он быть достаточно смелым, чтобы сделать все это? Он продолжает играть песню, продолжает хотеть знать, что делать. Он вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, кладя гитару на стол.

— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Пи. 

Мью замирает. Ему послышалось? Он смотрит через плечо, и там Галф, такой открытый и красивый. Он хихикает.   
— Нонг так внезапно стал таким официальным. 

Мью не уверен, чего он ждал, но уж точно не того, что руки Галфа обнимут его за талию или, что его голова прислонится к его спине. Конечно, ему это снится. Он все еще находится в своем гнезде из подушек в своей комнате, мечтая, что Галф обнимает его... за исключением того, что это не то, что снится Мью в последнее время. Что означает, что это реально. 

Он кладет свою руку на руку Галфа. Его кожа холодная, но прикосновение теплое. Оно распространяется от его ладони к руке и пробивается к его груди. Он чувствует сияние от солнца Галфа, которое омывает своим светом цветение в его груди. Боже, он скучал по его прикосновениям. Как он мог жить без этого весь день? 

— Ты знаешь, — говорит Мью. — Мне было холодно весь день до сих пор. 

— Мне тоже. 

Мью улыбается, задаваясь вопросом, понимает ли Галф, что он это делает. Он смеется и похлопывает Галф по руке.   
— Что это? — он чувствует, как его рука обернута вокруг чего-то объемного. 

Галф раскрывает ее, чтобы показать ему ракушку.   
— Я нашел это на пляже. Что думаешь?

Это мило. Конечно, это мило. Отправьте Галфа на пляж, полный резких и острых ракушек, и он вернется с милой и круглой, похожей на десерт. 

Мью тыкает ее пальцем.   
— Это заставляет меня чувствовать голод. Похоже на санай чан, не так ли?

Галф сжимает его.   
— Кхраб. Это для тебя. Считай это полуночной закуской. Это не сделает тебя толстым. 

Опять это? Когда Галф возьмет на себя ответственность за то, что заставил его набрать вес? Mью стонет и сгибается так, чтобы Галф мог крепче обвиться вокруг него. Его смех сотрясает их обоих.   
— Ты так жесток со своим Пи! — Мью отпускает его и обходит стол, чтобы сесть на скамейку. 

Галф протягивает ракушку.   
— Ты хочешь или нет?

Мью смотрит на него и улыбается. Он не был близко к своему Яй Нонгу весь день, и теперь видеть его таким заставляет Мью чувствовать, что он влюбляется. Он правда этому удивляется? 

— Да, — говорит Мью. Он дергает руку Галфа и тянет его к себе на колени. Знакомое давление веса Галфа на его теле согревает его. Он крепко сжимает его, не желая отпускать. 

Они остаются в таком положении некоторое время. Мью рассказывает Галфу обо всем, что он пропустил, пока дремал, включая кусочки истории Пи'Ти, которую он сказал, что пропустил во время ужина. Он хотел бы, чтобы они могли оставаться так всю ночь и разговаривать до рассвета, но у съемочной группы есть другие планы на рассвет. Мью не особо возражает, так как эти планы включают поцелуй с Галфом на рассвете. 

Он идет со своим младшим обратно в свою комнату, игнорируя кошачьи крики и охи всех остальных. Он машет ими, пока Галф улыбается и качает головой. 

— Эй, эй, — кричит Мью. — Даже не думайте. Независимо от того, как сильно Яй Нонг хочет этого, я буду сопротивляться, потому что я хороший мальчик. 

Слышится смех, и Галф становится красным от хихиканья. Он качает головой на Мью и ругает его. 

— Что? Не слышу тебя!

Галф смеется за его рукой.   
— Я сказал, что Пи'Mью это зло! — Галф подходит ближе и улыбается. — И я передумал приглашать тебя в свою комнату. — он похлопывает Мью по плечу и уходит. 

Мью остается на месте, наблюдая, как Галф отступает в темноту к своей комнате. Он предполагал, что проводит его к двери, но он только что сказал _в свою комнату_? Галф собирался пригласить его в свою комнату? 

Звуки жалости возвращают Мью в реальность. Он поворачивается ко всем сочувствующим и насмешливым лицам. Он не может удержаться от смеха, правда, не может.

— Шоу закончилось! — он говорит им. Мью хихикает, когда они подкалывают его всю дорогу до его комнаты. 

Когда он ложится спать, он чувствует себя легким, теплым и счастливым. Он не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть своего Яй Нонга в считанные часы. Почувствовать, как рассвет целует их кожу, когда он будет целовать губы Галфа. Он смотрит на ракушку на своем ночном столике. Google сказал, что она называется лунной ракушкой. Достойно, учитывая, что она выглядит как санай чан. Он задается вопросом, ассоциирует ли Галф его с Луной, как он ассоциирует Галфа с Солнцем. Это действительно сделало бы их чем-то из романов BL.


	3. From the Top

Мью обнаруживает, что мать-природа может быть жестокой. Ветры и дожди на острове Самет предотвратили любой шанс поцелуя между Тарном и Тайпом на рассвете, и поэтому Пи'Маме сидит на складном стуле на грунтовой дорожке, печатая что-то в ее ноутбуке. Ран приседает рядом с ней, прижав руку ко рту, пока он читает через ее плечо. 

Мью бросает взгляд на Галфа. Их глаза встречаются, и что-то в улыбке Галфа говорит ему, что он может чувствовать себя таким же застенчивым, как и он. Мью должен отвести взгляд, прежде чем он начнет краснеть. Он снова чувствует себя подростком, боясь смотреть в глаза. Бабочки в животе тоже как у подростков. Он чувствует, как они порхают в его животе и груди, приземляясь на нежные лепестки цветущего цветка вокруг его сердца. Он снова смотрит на Галфа и встречает улыбку, настолько сладкую, что у него повышается уровень сахара в крови. Солнце на острове Самет все еще прячется, но солнце Мью прямо здесь. 

Он глубоко вздыхает и подходит к Галфу.   
— Так даже лучше, — говорит он, обойдя Галфа, чтобы обнять. — Как будто Тарн смог бы вытащить Тайпа из постели на рассвете. 

Его младший посмеивается и смотрит на него через плечо.   
— Кто сказал, что они легли спать той ночью?

Mью задыхается.   
— Яй Нонг! 

Они смеются вместе, и Галф стучит кулаком по руке Мью.   
— Я не шучу. Сцена прямо перед этой — любовная сцена. 

— В самом деле? — Mью не может удержать сценарий прямо. — Разве они бы не предпочли спать и обниматься? — он сжимает Галфа вокруг его животика. 

Его младший наклоняется к прикосновению.   
— Только не с его отцом, гуляющим вокруг. Лучше всего иметь романтический момент на рассвете. 

Да, только это не сработало. И сегодня был единственный день, когда они могли его снять, согласно их графику. Он скулит и прячет лицо в плечо Галфа.   
— В таком случае нам придется целоваться на закате. — Мью смеется и вздыхает против него. — Позор. Яй Нонг похож на солнце.

— Горячий? — Галф смеется его маленьким аха-ха смехом. 

Mью хихикает.   
— Может быть, но я не скажу. — он кладет свою щеку на спину Галфа. — Яй Нонг теплый и яркий. Иногда он прячется за облаками, иногда интенсивный и жестокий по отношению к своему Кхун Пи. — он сжимает детский жир на животике Галфа. 

Галф издает какой-то жужжащий звук.   
— Ну, если мы будем снимать ночью, думаю, это сработает. В любом случае, Кхун Пи лучше подходит для луны. 

— ... бледный? 

Они оба смеются, на мгновение, привлекая внимание окружающих. Но сейчас все уже привыкли к их близости. Их вчерашняя дистанция всех напугала. 

Галф сжимает руку Мью.   
— У Кхун Пи есть много сторон, похожих на фазы луны. Яркие и светящиеся, вплоть до темной стороны, которую никто не видит. Но даже когда на небе полумесяц, в темноте все еще есть свет. 

Мью не знает, что сказать. Он не знает, что думать. Все, что он знает, — это то, что нужно делать, а именно — держать Галфа рядом и наслаждаться каждой секундой его прикосновений. Он помнит, как смотрел на лунную ракушку прошлой ночью, задаваясь вопросом, думал ли Галф так же, как и он. Он никогда не думал, что это действительно будет правдой. И что Галф видит его не таким, как он пытается проецировать себя — уверенный, общительный и счастливый — но таким, каким он есть на самом деле. Сложный, уязвимый и непостоянный. Гибкий, даже. Это должно напугать его, как легко его Нонг может смотреть через его фасад и видеть, кто он на самом деле. Но вместо этого он чувствует облегчение. Галф, возможно, мало что знает о нем, но он знает его природу. Многие так и не узнали этого о Мью.

Он опирается головой на Галфа.   
— Ты знаешь, не так ли? — он прижимает ладонь к животу Галфа. — Луна получает весь свой свет от солнца. Чем больше солнечного света, тем ярче она светит. 

— Осторожно, Пи. — его голос едва слышен из-за ветра. — Или я могу влюбиться в тебя.

***

— Не толкайте друг друга с обрыва, — кричит Ран. Мью поворачивается и ухмыляется ему. Он медленно подносит руку к Галфу, как будто он собирается это сделать.

— Ой, Пи! — Галф хлопает его по руке. — Ты действительно позволишь мне умереть девственником?

Что? Мью оглядывается, чтобы посмотреть, услышал ли кто-нибудь еще. Но, конечно, никто этого не услышал, потому что Галф — злобный маленький паршивец, который точно знает, как мягко говорить, чтобы его мог услышать только Мью. 

Теперь Галф смеется — сначала над шокированным лицом Мью, а затем над замешательством всех остальных. Потому что только Мью покинет этот остров, услышав вопрос Галфа.

Мью качает головой и хихикает.   
— Тогда Яй Нонг признается в этом?

Он пожимает плечами и делает _докажи, что я блефую_ лицо Тайпа.   
— Зависит, - говорит Галф, между прочим. Он наклоняется вперед и улыбается. — Есть много способов, как можно рассматривать это, кхраб. 

Что происходит? Мью оглядывается на Рана, его лицо умоляет о помощи. Галф поймал его на краю обрыва, где никто не может их услышать, потому что этот чертов микрофон все еще настраивается, а ветер слишком сильный, а Галф слишком злой, а Мью так влип, что не может делать что-то еще, кроме как сидеть там и принимать все это. 

Но на самом деле, кто бы не хотел? Мью нравится видеть эту редкую сторону Галфа, которая хочет поиграть. Тот, кто заимствует выражения лица Тайпа, чтобы быть очень дерзким, и чье время для злодеяний является безупречным. Сторона Галфа, которая открыто намекает на его потенциальную девственность и возможные значения этого. То есть он никогда не был дающим или получающим, или ни тем, ни другим? Трехлетние отношения подразумевают, что он, по крайней мере, был дающим. Тогда... он пытается сказать Мью, что никогда не был получающим? И что, возможно, он хотел бы быть? Мью смотрит в большие и дразнящие глаза Бэмби перед ним, те, которые знают, когда их аудитория захвачена и что они не сдадутся так легко. 

— Так Кхун Пи собирается сделать это со мной? 

— Что? — Мью может чувствовать, как его лицо горит под кожей. Как они это называют? Гей паника? 

Галф улыбается и качает головой.   
— Кхун Пи собирается столкнуть меня с обрыва?

Ой. Мью прочищает горло и оглядывается. Правильно. Обрыв. Он поворачивается к Галфу и улыбается.   
— Я не буду толкать тебя с обрыва. 

Галф дает один из его медленных и преувеличенных кивков.   
— Какое облегчение. Я всегда думал, что Кхун Пи защитит меня. 

Мью выпускает глубокий вдох, который он задерживал. Галфу даже не придется сталкивать его с обрыва, чтобы убить его. Он уже на полпути к этому.

— Кхун Пи, кхраб? — Галф шлепает его по ноге. — Как ты думаешь, как сильно Тарна беспокоит тот факт, что Тайп не говорит, _я люблю тебя_ очень часто? 

Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Поначалу много, я думаю. — он прикрывает глаза, чтобы ветер не высушил его контактные линзы. — Но он узнает, что Тайп говорит это все время, просто по-разному. 

Галф издает пренебрежительный звук.   
— Трусишка, кхраб. — он подходит ближе. — После всего, через что они прошли, разве он не хочет чаще говорить Тарну это?

Вот где Мью на стороне Тайпа в этот раз. Насколько он не соглашается с действиями Тайпа, настолько он понимает его нормирование слова на букву «Л».   
— Я думаю, что, сказав это слишком часто, это теряет свою ценность. 

В ответ его коллега закатывает глаза.   
— Так старомодно, Кхун Пи! — он трясет ногу Мью рукой. — Последний человек, который сказал мне это, был мой дедушка. 

Мью дуется. По правде говоря, он ходил туда-сюда по этому вопросу. Иногда говорил это всякий раз, когда у него был шанс, а иногда сохранял это для особых моментов. Иногда включал это перед прощанием или пожеланием спокойной ночи. В конце концов, ничто из этого никогда не имело значения. Он говорил «я люблю тебя», они говорили «прощай».

Мью вздыхает и смотрит на океан.   
— Тогда, может быть, частота не имеет значения. Может быть, важно только то, кому ты это говоришь. 

Между ними возникает минута молчания, на протяжении которой слышны только ветер и звуки волн. Галф смеется.   
— Кхун Пи знает, что я не романтик. 

Mью издает подтверждающий звук в ответ. 

Галф продолжает смеяться.   
— Но… но я думаю, что если бы я любил кого-то, я бы часто говорил им это.

Мью смотрит на него, не совсем уверенный, что думать. Он едва может поверить, что Галф скажет _я люблю тебя_ на камеру в 12-м эпизоде, а тем более в реальной жизни. Он не может себе представить, что он захочет сказать это больше, чем должен. 

Его коллега замечает скептическое выражение его лица.   
— Ой. Кхун Пи не верит мне?

— Ни за что.

Галф смеется и похлопывает его по колену.   
— Это потому, что я не вижу в этом романтики. Если я люблю кого-то, это факт. Я не буду пытаться держать это в секрете. — он делает паузу и смотрит на воду. — Если только я не захочу держать это в секрете. 

— Итак, ты бы просто сказал своему faen (прим. _слово обозначающее парень/девушка, возлюбленный в общем смысле_ ), _забавный факт: я люблю тебя_?

Они хихикают над абсурдностью этого, и Галф давит ладонью на бедро Мью.   
— Но это факт! Любовь — это не объект, Пи'Мью. Она не изнашивается. Она просто… есть. 

Теперь пришел черед Мью закатывать глаза.   
— Дар, который продолжаешь получать. 

— Да.

Когда они наконец целуются в сцене, Мью удивляется, почему у Пи'Маме нет Тайпа, который говорит _я люблю тебя_. К настоящему времени он уже сказал это. И после всего того дерьма, которое Тарн пережил в этой поездке, встретившись с отцом Тайпа и перенеся острую еду, убьет ли это Тайпа, если он скажет его преданному парню, что любит его? 

Это факт, не так ли?

***

_Пи'Бук предупреждает его.  
— Не будь первым, кто скажет, я люблю тебя. _

_Мью должен был послушать его. Пи'Бук прав во всем остальном, не так ли?_

• _Не звони ему, пока не пройдет 3 дня, не раньше 13:30._

• _Не приглашай его на свидание два раза подряд. Заставь его пригласить тебя._

• _Не отвечай на сообщения сразу. И не отправляй более двух сообщений одновременно._

• _Не будь слишком доступным. Дай ему знать, что у тебя есть другие варианты._

• _Не будь таким чувствительным. Ты слишком много обнимаешься, Нью._

• _Не будь прилипчивым._

• _Не будь нуждающимся._

• _Не будь первым, кто признается в своих чувствах._

_Мью ненавидит играть в эту игру. Все было не так с Пи'Бэнком, и он учится в колледже. Конечно, это могло быть тем, что отличало его от того старшего парня, из-за которого Бэнк оставил его. Теперь, когда Мью знает правила, это должно облегчить свидания._

_Вот только это не так. Все в этих правилах свиданий противоречит природе Мью. Почему это так плохо быть искренним в своих чувствах? Мью хочет все время приглашать Ферста на свидания. Он хочет отвечать на его сообщения, сразу как получает их. А иногда он просто хочет держать его за руку или обнимать его. Но нет, это слишком чувствительно или прилипчиво, или что-то еще, не так ли? Боже, он ненавидит эти правила._

_Иногда Мью нарушает правила. Иногда он приглашает Ферста на свидания два раза подряд или пишет ему сообщения больше чем два. Иногда он не может ничего с собой поделать и обнимается с Ферстом, особенно после секса. И если Бук когда-либо упрекнет его в этом, ну, Мью всего лишь 18-летний болван, который ничего не знает о соблюдении правил?_

***

Чудесным образом у Мью выходной на остаток дня. У Галфа есть несколько сцен для съемок 7-го эпизода, и Тарна в них нет. Странно после вчерашней разлуки снова быть отдельно друг от друга.

Они неловко стоят в дворике. Галф скоро должен сниматься, а Мью должен… ну, все, что он захочет. Он и Ран говорят о поездке в город и осмотре достопримечательностей. И говоря о Ране, Мью оглядывается на своего друга. Он замечает его за бунгало, где Тайп будет чинит крышу, стараясь выглядеть как можно более непринужденно. Он поднимает большие пальцы вверх.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мью, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Галфа по пояснице. — Я еду в город. Напиши мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Увидимся.

Галф дарит ему самую милую, крошечную улыбку. Боже, он такой милый. Мью думает обнять его на прощание, но даже это кажется ему слишком прилипчивым. Может быть, когда они станут ближе.

В автобусе в город Мью получает сообщение от своего коллеги.

**Галф:**

Будь осторожен, Пи... или я могу влюбиться в тебя.

К сообщению прикреплено изображение. Это записка, которую Мью написал сегодня утром и оставил на столе с закусками вместе с тремя пакетами чипсов с дурианом. На записке написано: _«Вот, так как я не буду целовать тебя до завтра. — Кхун Пи»_

**Мью:**

Может быть, я не хочу быть осторожным.

**Галф:**

Знаменитые последние слова.

***

Ран наклоняется и откусывает куриный шашлык Мью.  
— Спасибо, кхраб, — бормочет он с полным ртом.

Mью хихикает и передает ему остальное.   
— Все твое. В любом случае, мне нужно сниматься без рубашки завтра. 

Ран шевелит бровями.   
— Дела идут хорошо с херувимом? 

— Он знает, что люди называют его так?

Ран пожимает плечами.   
— Ты хочешь сказать ему? 

Мью смеется и качает головой.   
— Я не такой смелый.

Они добираются до пирса и идут до самого конца. Мью смотрит на темные воды острова Самет. Небо немного проясняется, но не совсем тот рай, на который они надеялись. В конце концов, следующая неделя — сезон штормов. 

— Как продвигаются дела? — Ран спрашивает.

Мью не может не смеяться.   
— Неужели никто еще не устал обсуждать мою личную жизнь? — он опирается на перила.

Ран хихикает и хлопает его по спине.   
— Мы работаем в BL, Пи! Любовь — это наше дело. 

— Это наша работа. 

— Это наша жизнь! — Ран кричит, открывая руки. — Хм, прости. — он прячет свою застенчивую улыбку за руку. 

Мью почесывает голову.   
— Я думаю, что есть прогресс? Я думаю, что он флиртует со мной?

— Неужели? Я никогда не замечал. Как вообще выглядит флиртующий Галф? 

— Завораживающе. 

— Зачем я вообще спросил? — Ран смеется. 

Мью приводит несколько примеров того, когда он думал, что Галф флиртовал. О том дне на воркшопе, когда он сказал Мью, что хочет от него все. Как Сварливый Галф инициирует объятья по утрам. Как он дал ему лунную ракушку и сравнил его с самой луной. Он удобно пропускает комментарии о девственности. 

Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Я знаю, что это не так много, чтобы продолжить. — когда ты произносишь примеры вслух, они кажутся такими хрупкими. Он выдает желаемое за действительное? 

Ран издает длинный свист.   
— Я не знаю, к какому типу флирта ты привык, Пи, но для меня все предельно ясно. — он смеется и хлопает его по руке несколько раз. — Мне так кажется или он становится смелее?

Мью качает головой и смеется.   
— Я не думаю, что меня можно спрашивать о таком. Персонал и съемочная команда говорят, что он ведет себя по-другому со мной, чем с ними. 

— Скажи мне еще раз, почему ты сомневаешься, что он испытывает к тебе чувства?

Ага. Мью поворачивается к нему и пожимает плечами.   
— Что если он не знает, что любит мужчин? — он качает головой. — После всего этого времени я даже не могу оправдываться. Маленький паршивец любит парней, я это чувствую.

— Как напротив твоего бедра?

— Ну да. — они хихикают как школьники. — Не говори ему, что я сказал тебе! 

Ран опирается на плечо Мью, когда продолжает смеяться.   
— И тебе понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять, что он любит мужчин?

— Были и другие вещи, которые нужно было рассмотреть, — объясняет Мью. — Но я, честно говоря, не знаю, что _он_ знает. 

Ран пожимает плечами.   
— Как ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни? 

— Когда продолжал смотреть на милых мальчиков во время своих занятиях. 

— Ты ничем не помогаешь. 

— Это то, что говорили мои учителя. — они снова смеются, пока не устают. 

— С ним всегда можно поговорить, — говорит Ран. 

— Слишком страшно.

— Давай! — Ран дарит ему недоверчивый взгляд. — Ты имеешь дело со Сварливым Галфом каждое утро!

Мью смеется и проводит рукой по волосам.   
— Сварливый Галф просто хочет спать и есть. Но если я спрошу его, привлекают ли его мужчины или боже, испытывает ли он ко мне чувства… этот разговор будет иметь некоторые серьезные последствия. 

— Да, — Ран дрожит. — Вы можете быть счастливы и вместе. Тьфу. — он улыбается и качает головой. 

Mью кивает, больше для себя, чем для Рана.  
— Мне просто нужно дать этому немного времени. Сейчас все хорошо. Я не хочу снова это разрушить. 

Ран вздыхает и кладет руку на плечи Мью.   
— Справедливо. Оставь пока на автопилоте. Этот корабль все равно плывет сам по себе.

***

Пи'Джейн стоит между Мью и Галфом.  
— После нескольких поцелуев Тарн поцелует лоб Тайпа. Затем Тайп, ты снимешь его рубашку, хорошо? — она уходит с пути и заставляет их подражать движениям. Они должны дополнительно потренироваться для любовной сцены, так как у них не будет много времени, чтобы снять ее.

Когда Галф наклоняется для поцелуя, он застает Мью врасплох.   
— Что? — он отступает и держится за руки Галфа. — Что ты делаешь? 

Глаза Галфа расширяются, и он осматривается.   
— Я не так понял? — он смотрит на Пи'Джейн. — Что происходит дальше? 

Пи'Джейн хихикает.   
— Ты правильно понял сценарий, но мы не проводим полный прогон сцены. 

Галф выглядит растерянным. Он смотрит взад-вперед между ними, его глаза совершенно круглые, как у персонажа чиби. (прим. _разновидность дизайна персонажа аниме или манги близкая к деформингу, когда персонаж рисуется в «детских» пропорциях; детская версия персонажа. Обычно, «чиби»-персонажи (или «чибики») считаются довольно милыми и забавными_ ). Так мило.

— Мы не будем целоваться сегодня вечером, — говорит ему Мью. — Мы просто прогоняем основные движения и последовательность.

— Оу. — Галф выглядит таким разочарованным. — Я почистил зубы после того, как съел чипсы дуриана. Дважды. 

Мью не может сдержать улыбку. Он не может справиться с острой болью в груди или спазмом в животе. Галф на самом деле _приготовился_ поцеловать его? 

— Разве ты не читал записку? Я сказал, что не поцелую тебя до завтра. 

— Тсс… — Галф гладит его по руке. — Я подумал, что, может быть, ты забыл о дополнительной репетиции. Пи'Джейн, мы проведем полную репетицию в какой-то момент?

Пи'Джейн снова стоит рядом с ними.   
— Ты ее так жаждешь, Яй Нонг?

Mью может видеть, как кончики ушей Галфа становятся красными.   
— Ну, разве нам не нужно знать, вы знаете, — Галф лихорадочно смотрит на Мью, махая рукой, чтобы получить ответ. — Темп? Нет, это не то, что я имею в виду. Ритм. Вы знаете, как долго целоваться, когда смягчиться и когда быть напористыми? Правильно, Кхун Пи? 

Пи'Джейн пожимает плечами.   
— Я проверю расписание. 

Галф оглядывается на Мью.   
— Кхун Пи не хочет целоваться? — его голос внезапно стал таким слабым. Теперь, когда Пи'Джейн ушла, Мью может почувствовать уязвимость, исходящую от его Яй Нонга, его маленького коллеги. 

Мью заполняет пространство между ними, обвивая руками его поясницу.   
— Оу. Как ты можешь спрашивать о таком? Я всегда нахожу полезным целоваться по-настоящему, ты знаешь это. 

— Таким образом, Кхун Пи _действительно_ хочет поцеловать меня?

Мью смеется, действительно смеется. Он не может поверить, что его младший задает такой смешной вопрос. Да. Конечно, он хочет поцеловать его. Он хочет целовать его каждый день, каждый час. Он также хочет сказать ему это. Но, конечно, он не может. Он смотрит на возмущенное выражение лица Галфа и снова смеется. Мью касается его щеки и прижимает их лбы вместе. 

— Яй Нонг… — он изо всех сил пытается прекратить смеяться. — Я не могу поверить, что ты сомневаешься...

— Ну, ты ничего не сказал, когда я спросил Пи'Джейн, — скулит он. Мью любит слышать, как его маленький утиный голос становится мягким. Раздражительный маленький утенок Галф. Он мог бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас. 

Пи'Джейн возвращается.   
— Если мы сделаем полную репетицию, мы не сможем сделать это много раз.

Галф кивает.   
— Мы можем сделать это. Верно, Кхун Пи? 

— Кхраб. — он смотрит на Пи'Ти, который в настоящее время открывает баночку с таблетками от головной боли. — Это хорошо для тебя, Пи'Tи?

Их режиссер глотает две таблетки.   
— Зачем меня спрашивать, кхраб? Я никогда не мог остановить вас двоих от поцелуев.

Мью ловит взгляд Галфа и ухмыляется. Галф притворяется невинным, но смеется. 

— Начнем сначала, вы двое, — говорит Пи'Джейн. 

Эта комната не та, где они будут снимать. Это один из люксов для новобрачных, и они передвинули мебель так, чтобы воспроизвести спальню Тайпа. 

Галф был прав, потребовав полной репетиции. Первый прогон — катастрофа. 

— Ау! — Мью отстраняется и касается губ. Галф только что укусил его? 

— Извини, Кхун Пи! — Галф касается нижней губы Мью большим пальцем. — Я потерял ритм, а потом не знаю. 

Он вздыхает и хлопает по руке Галфа. Он хватает его за шею и тянется к нему для поцелуя. Их губы торопливо встречаются, но они смягчаются, когда Мью движется напротив него. Галф быстро набирает обороты, подбирая темп и интенсивность. Он всегда так хорош в том, чтобы чувствовать, что делает Мью, и встречать его именно там, где он есть. И не говоря о навыках, Галф чертовски хорош в поцелуях. Мью знал это с самого начала. Он хочет продолжать, но в какой-то момент понимает, что хочет сделать это где-то... в другом месте. Он улыбается в губы Галфа и отступает. 

Мью смотрит на своего коллегу, его губы пухлые, а глаза мягкие.   
— Этот ритм, — говорит он ему. — Понял?

Его младший кивает и касается губ.   
— Кхраб.

— С…сначала, — говорит Пи'Джейн. 

На второй раз это другой вид катастрофы. 

Мью опускает руки под бедра Галфа, готовясь поднять его. Он ждет, когда руки Галфа обернутся вокруг его шеи, прежде чем поднимает его. 

— Тьфу.

— Кхун Пи?

— Хватит кряхтеть.

— Тяжелый! — Мью шатается, и они падают на кровать. Руки Галфа все еще обвивают его шею, и они смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша друг другу в лицо. 

— Извини, — говорит ему Мью, прислоняясь лбом к нему. — Неправильно тебя поднял.

Галф ёрзает под ним.   
— Ты должен быть осторожен, так как я тяжелый.

— Давай, — Мью встает и помогает Галфу встать на кровать. — Позволь мне снова привыкнуть к твоему весу. — он просит своего младшего снова подняться в его объятия.

Галф закатывает глаза и снова обнимает его за шею. Мью касается задней части бедер Галфа, стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать резкие вздохи его коллеги, поскольку он обвивает ноги Галфа вокруг своей талии. Он выпрямляется и делает несколько шагов, приспосабливаясь к весу своего Яй Нонга. 

— Тяжелый? — спрашивает Галф. 

— Сколько чипсов из дуриана ты съел?

— Все.

Мью шлепает его по заднице.   
— Я слишком сильно тебя балую. 

Галф смеется и крепче обнимает Мью за шею. Он усаживает его и кивает Пи'Джейн. 

— Сначала. 

Следующие несколько раз не так катастрофичны. Просто несколько мелких заметок. 

— Никаких стонов, кхраб.

— Мью, следи за своими руками.

— Галф, я все еще слышу, как ты стонешь.

— Никакого языка, ребята.

— Галф, почему твои руки даже там? 

— Я не знаю, кто из вас стонал, но я слышал это. 

— Пожалуйста. Перестаньте толкаться. Вы оба.

Пи'Джейн срывается раньше, чем Пи'Tи.   
— Хорошо, я просто пришла помочь с постановкой. Ти, я позволю тебе разобраться с остальным. — она вздыхает, но подмигивает им, прежде чем уйти. 

Галф смеется в шею Мью. Ладно, значит, им было очень весело в этой сцене. Мью смотрит на своего бедного режиссера. 

— Извини, кхраб, — говорит он, делая вай. Он хлопает Галфа по руке. — Мы сделаем все правильно на этот раз. — Галф кивает, все еще пытаясь подавить смех.

Пи'Tи качает головой.   
— Мне нужно поспать, ребята. Вы можете остаться здесь и потренироваться, если хотите, но я устал. — он сигнализирует остальным сотрудникам. — Хорошая постановка. И я рад, что Яй Нонг предложил полную репетицию, потому что вам двоим есть над чем поработать, прежде чем мы начнем снимать.

Мью опускает голову.   
— Извини, кхраб. — он слышит, как Галф повторяет его извинения. 

Пи'Tи смеется.   
— Просто разберитесь с этим до завтра, хорошо? 

Мью наблюдает, как Пи'Ти и остальные сотрудники уходят. Все они продолжают оглядываться на него и Галфа, как будто ожидая, что они начнут репетицию, прежде чем все уйдут. И действительно, может ли он их винить? Каждый раз, когда он и Галф устраивают любовную сцену, ад вырывается наружу. Горячий, страстный ад.

Он смотрит на своего коллегу, когда последний человек покидает номер для новобрачных. Галф стоит у кровати, сложив руки перед собой. Он выглядит таким маленьким и нежным прямо сейчас. Мью хочет обнять его, позаботиться о нем и заснуть рядом с ним. Но больше всего на свете он хочет снова его поцеловать. И снова. И снова. 

Галф ухмыляется и идет к нему.   
— Повторяй за мной, Кхун Пи: Яй Нонг, ты был прав.

Мью закатывает глаза. Конечно, Галф не забудет упомянуть об этом.   
— Яй Нонг, ты был прав.

Галф наклоняет голову и улыбается.   
— И это была хорошая идея провести полную репетицию. 

— И это была хорошая идея провести полную репетицию. — Мью обнимает Галфа за талию. 

— Тем более, что я не могу удержать свои жилистые руки подальше от моего восхитительного Яй Нонга.

— Тем более, что я не могу удержать свои — подожди, что? — Мью смотрит на свои руки и убирает их. — Знаешь, ты мог бы просто сказать мне остановиться.

Галф смеется и хватает его за руки.   
— Я просто дразнюсь, Кхун Пи! Я бы сказал тебе, если бы мне это не нравилось. — он берет руки Мью и оборачивает их вокруг себя. — Начнем сначала?

— Нет, — Мью поднимает руку, чтобы ударить носик Галфа. — Начнем _снизу_. (прим. _игра слов «начнем сначала» - «from the top» «Top» так же означает «сверху». Мью использовал это как шутку «top» и «bottom»_ ) — Он смеется и указывает на своего коллегу. Галф издает насмешливый звук и становится на свою метку. 

Мью думал, что это странно репетировать любовную сцену самостоятельно. Они и так теряют контроль, когда вокруг них полно людей. Теперь они одни. Вещи выйдут из-под контроля? Он кивает Галфу. Они оба разделяют взгляд решимости. Они могут сделать это. Они партнеры. И если есть одна вещь, в которой он и Галф хороши так это в придирках друг к другу. 

— Никаких стонов. 

— Пи, твои руки.

— Никакого языка.

— Это ты первым использовал язык! 

— Я знаю, но мы должны остановиться.

— Ты остановишься первым.

— Хорошо.

— Почему ты хватаешь меня за задницу?

— Потому что ты тяжелый.

— Упс.

— Почему ты снова кусаешься?

— Камера не сможет увидеть это.

— Да, но я чувствую это!

— Я не знал, что Кхун Пи такой ванильный… ой! Ах…

— Кто сейчас ванильный? 

— ... начнем сначала.

Они проходят через два полных прогона, прежде чем останавливаются. Мью лежит на кровати, его руки болят. Его младший падает рядом с ним. 

— Я не чувствую своих губ, — говорит Галф. Мью смотрит на них и, конечно же, они опухшие. Это зрелище обычно сводит его с ума и заставляет его хотеть целовать его еще сильнее, за исключением того, что его собственные губы онемели. Он просто смотрит на них. 

— Мои руки болят, — говорит Мью. — Ты как настоящая тренировка. 

Галф поднимает бровь.   
— Нет необходимости в тренажерном зале, когда Яй Нонг рядом?

Мью бессвязно бормочет что-то и прижимается к своему младшему. В конце дня, запах его шампуня исчез, и под ним остается слабый запах самого Галфа. Его земляной, почти растительный запах. Как деревья или свежие овощи. Мью не может описать это. Он свежий, как и его шампунь, но без химических добавок. Галф пахнет природой. 

— Нет необходимости в одеяле, когда рядом Яй Нонг, — поправляет Мью. 

— Все еще нужно принять душ.

— Хорошо, если ты присоединяешься ко мне. 

— Кхун Пи… — Галф трясет его руку. — Веди себя хорошо.

— Нет.

Мью чувствует себя сонным. Он хочет остаться здесь навсегда, уткнувшись носом в руки Галфа, крепко обнимая его и дышать с ним в унисон. Он хочет уснуть так и проснуться вот так. 

За исключением того, что он не может. Он дергается и отдаляется от него. Галф смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, а Мью только качает головой. 

— Извини. — Мью проводит рукой по волосам. — Ты прав. Душ, а затем спать. Мы должны идти. — он берет свой телефон и ключ от номера. Он пытается игнорировать смущенное выражение лица Галфа. 

Они молча идут к своим бунгало. Мью пытается убедить себя, что они слишком устали для разговора. Он надеется, что именно так Галф видит это. Они останавливаются у двери младшего и смотрят друг на друга. 

— Спасибо за сопровождение, — дразнится Галф. — Увидимся через несколько часов.

Мью улыбается и кивает.   
— Спокойной ночи, Яй Нонг. 

Его кровать холодная, когда он скользит в нее. Простыни кажутся мягкими и гладкими, и он натягивает одеяло под шею. Он вздыхает и собирает подушки вокруг себя. Он никогда не привыкнет снова спать один, но сейчас он в порядке со своим гнездом из подушек и теплыми воспоминаниями об определенной улыбке, мягком животе и маленьком аха-ха смехе.


	4. Who Are You In The Dark?

— Беги! — Тайп кричит. 

Тарн на мгновение замирает, когда его сумасшедший тесть бросается на него. Его крошечная свекровь пытается сдержать его, когда он и Тайп надевают свои шлемы на головы и забираются на скутер. 

— Пока, папа! — кричит Тайп. — Мы не вернемся домой сегодня вечером. 

Тарн выглядывает из-за плеча своего парня. Его родители выглядят раздраженными. Он надеется, что его вспыльчивый faen прекратит говорить. 

— Будем делать то, что обычно делают парочки там, где за нами не будет шпионить старик!

Черт. Почему Tайп должен быть таким… Tайпом? Почему он должен усугублять ситуацию, издеваясь над родителями? Теперь каждый раз, когда они будут смотреть на Тарна, они будут думать о том, как он сделал их сына своей женой. 

— Смирись с этим, — кричит его несносный парень. — Я не расстанусь с ним!

Они уезжают под звук крика отца Тайпа:   
— Ты дерьмовый сын! Возвращайся сюда! 

Оглядываясь назад, это одна из самых романтичных вещей, которую Тайп когда-либо делал. Объявил о своей преданности Тарну так, чтобы все его соседи услышали. Отказался расставаться с ним. Уводит его подальше от его ужасного отца, чтобы они могли заниматься «делами парочек». 

— Снято, кхраб! — Пи'Ти кричит через громкоговоритель. Мью едва слышит его на холме, где он и Галф едут на скутере. 

Галф останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Он поднимает бровь и улыбается.   
— Я чувствую себя звездой боевика!

— Ты на скутере.

— Тссс, просто дай мне насладится этим. — он хватает руки Мью и оборачивает их вокруг себя. Они кружат вокруг и возвращаются на холм.

Они проводят большую часть дня, снимая сцены с родителями Тайпа. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Мью нервничать, напоминая ему о том, как он впервые встретил настоящих родителей Галфа. 

_— Пи'Мью, Пи'Мью. — Галф загоняет его в угол, как только он приходит на воркшоп. Это послеобеденное время, так что, конечно, это Обычный Галф встречает его.  
_   
_Мью смеется и опускает сумку.  
— Я никогда не видел тебя таким взволнованным от встречи со мной. Я снова задолжал тебе кофе со льдом? _

_Галф закатывает глаза.  
— Иди и познакомься с моей мамой. — Галф тянет его за руку.   
_  
_Что? Мью нервно смотрит на Пи'Пи, когда тот проходит мимо него. Мама Галфа?_

_Его младший подводит его к строгой женщине с высокими скулами. Она смотрит на него сверху вниз из-за своих очков и улыбается._

_Мью дарит ей свою лучшую улыбку и делает вай.  
— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Мэ. — здравствуйте, дорогая мама._

_Она возвращает жест и снова оценивает его.  
— Такой высокий. — она наклоняется вперед и улыбается. — Спасибо, что помогаешь Нонгу Галфу. Ты знаешь, как с ним может быть трудно. Прошло не так много времени, но он уже изменился. _

_— Мама… — голос Галфа становится особенно смущенным._

_Она бросает на сына упрекающий взгляд, который Мью сразу узнает. Он мог видеть его у своего Яй Нонга.  
— Тсс, дитя мое. Ты знаешь свой темперамент. Твой Пи'Мью помогает тебе лучше поладить с другими._

_Мью старается не волноваться из-за ее формулировки «твой Пи'Мью», но его сердце не слушает. Что-то вроде мгновенной паники вспыхивает на лице Галфа, и он думает, не подхватил ли он это тоже._

_— Хотела бы Кхун Мэ что-нибудь поесть или выпить, кхраб? — Мью жестом указывает на стол с закусками. — У нас есть фрукты и чай oishi, кхраб._

_Она взмахивает руками.  
— Нет, нет. Я собиралась идти домой. Твой Нонг хотел, чтобы я осталась и встретилась с тобой. _

_Мью смотрит на своего младшего. Его уши красные. Мью улыбается и делает вай на прощание.  
— Было очень приятно встретиться с вами, Кхун Мэ. Пожалуйста, навещайте нас чаще, кхраб._

_Она наклоняет голову и снова кланяется.  
— Не позволяй ему слишком сильно делать то, что он хочет, хорошо? — она похлопывает его по руке и уходит._

_Галф дуется.  
— Мама? — Он следует за ней для объятий. _

_Она смеется и обнимает своего сына.  
— Я же уже обнимала тебя, ты что ребенок? — она гладит его по волосам и машет рукой. — Пока-пока._

Только когда они начали снимать, Мью встретил отца Галфа. 

_— Кхун Пи, иди и познакомься с моим отцом._

_Мью замирает и смотрит на Пи'Пи. Черт. Встреча с его мамой это одно, но его отцом? Его ОТЕЦ? Отцы самые страшные. Он умоляюще смотрит на Пи'Пи, но его друг только ухмыляется и машет ему._

_Мью сглатывает и следует за своим маленьким паршивцем — младшим к мужчине, которым вполне мог бы стать Галф через двадцать лет. Боже мой, они выглядят такими похожими. Такие же круглые щеки, такие же улыбающиеся глаза и такие же губы в форме каштана. Мью не хотел этого признавать, но папа Галфа… горячий. Вы знаете, в каком-то смысле как папа. И когда он улыбается, это похоже на улыбку Галфа._

_Он снова улыбается в стиле хорошего мальчика и делает вай.  
— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Па. — он надеется, что не покраснел._

_Отец Галфа отвечает на приветствие, и его голос звучит так же мягко и ласково, как и голос его сына. Такой нежный голос для взрослого мужчины._

_— Итак, это о нем мы так много слышали, — говорит отец Галфа._

_Галф откидывает голову назад и стонет.  
— Па...  
_   
_Мью смеется и кивает.  
— Если он говорил о Пи'Мью, то да, кхраб. _

_— Оу, — его отец выглядел растерянным. — Пи'Мью это Кхун Пи?_

_— Да, кхраб._

_— Ах, тогда да. — его отец смеется и наклоняется к Мью. — Ты знаешь, Нонг такой неловкий. Ты действительно вытащил его из раковины.  
_   
_— Па..._

_— И он не знает, как вести себя с другими мальчиками… он застенчивый, я так думаю.  
_   
_— Па..._

_— Все они флиртовали с ним в школе, но он думал, что они дразнят его. — он качает головой. — Ничего не могу с ним поделать.  
_   
_Уши Галфа ярко-красные.  
— Па, почему ты хочешь опозорить меня, кхраб?   
_   
_— Ой! — его отец указывает на Мью. — Как будто твой Кхун Пи не знает?_

_Мью снова поражает использование формулировки «твой Кхун Пи», но на этот раз он не реагирует.  
_   
_— Хотите что-нибудь поесть или выпить, кхраб? — Мью указывает на стол с закусками, как он сделал с мамой Галфа. — У нас есть фрукты и чаи оishi, кхраб._

_— Мм, оishi? Да. — он кивает и следует за Мью. Галф качает головой и хлопает отца по спине._

_— Ваш сын очень любит вас, кхраб, — говорит он отцу Галфа._

_— Да, да, — он берет чай и кивает. — Но будь осторожен, у него есть зловещие черты, которые он унаследовал от своей матери.  
_   
_— Я расскажу маме._

_— Я оставлю тебя здесь._

_— Она заберет меня.  
_   
_— Я расскажу твоему Кхун Пи о твоих..._

_— Я не скажу ей!  
_   
_Мью смеется и чокается чашками чая с отцом Галфа.  
— Я буду настороже, кхраб._

_— Нет, серьезно…_

Мью также помнит, как познакомил Галфа со своей матерью. Это было также во время воркшопов. 

_Она приходит на воркшоп с ее дизайнерской сумочкой и корзинкой, полной закусок. Разумеется, ее несет Пи'Боссер.  
_   
_Она улыбается его менеджеру и касается его руки.  
— Спасибо тебе, кха, Нонг Боссер.   
_   
_Его менеджер улыбается и делает вай._

_Мью качает головой. Очарование его матери не знает конца, не так ли? Он целует ее в щеку.  
— Что привело тебя на воркшоп, Кхун Мэ? _

_Она улыбается и кладет сумочку.  
— Я скажу тебе через три секунды. — она осматривает комнату и сразу указывает на Галфа. — Вот этот. Приведи его, кха. _

_Mью поражен.  
— Кхун Мэ, кхраб?  
_   
_— Это же он, да? — она смотрим на него этим взглядом. Взгляд, которым все матери смотрят на своих сыновей, когда они знают, что к чему._

_Мью притворяется невиновным.  
— Который, кхраб?  
_   
_Она садится на один из стульев, ее поза идеальная и элегантная, как всегда.  
— Я сказала тебе привести его._

_Мью делает, как ему говорят. Он всегда делает так, как ему говорят, когда дело касается его матери.  
— Э-э, Нонг Галф, не мог бы ты встретиться с моей матерью? _

_Глаза Милда расширяются, когда он смотрит через плечо Мью.  
— Кхун Мэ! — он машет рукой и бежит к ней. Она поднимает руку, чтобы остановить его, ее улыбка нежная, но твердая. Желудок Мью подскакивает вверх. Что она задумала? Он смотрит на Милда. _

_Глаза его друга дикие от любопытства. Его рот образовал идеальную «О», когда он наблюдает, как Мью сопровождает своего Нонга Галфа к своей неизбежной гибели._

_Его мать поднимается с места и улыбается Галфу._

_Он делает медленный вай, и приветствует ее.  
— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Мэ. _

_— Савади-кха, luk chay. — привет, мой сын. Мью поднимает бровь. Его маме потребовались месяцы, чтобы называть так большинство его друзей, и, по крайней мере, неделя, прежде чем назвать так Милда._

_— Кхун Мэ хочет пить, кхраб? — Галф указывает на стол с закусками. — Я могу принести вам чаю, кхраб. Сегодня жарко, кхраб._

_Мью инстинктивно кладет руку на спину Галфа. Бедняга нервничает, и имеет на это право. Его мать добрая женщина, но она может быть пугающей, когда захочет. Милд однажды сказал ему, что он унаследовал это от матери. Разве другие актеры не признались, что поначалу боялись его? Это жест не укрылся от взгляда его матери. Он убирает руку со спины Галфа._

_— Позже, — отвечает она, махнув рукой. — Хм. Такой красивый. И высокий! Суппасит, он выше тебя._

_— Кхун Мэ, кхраб, я думаю, что Пи'Мью выше, — говорит Галф._

_— Ты так думаешь? — его мать сравнивает их обоих. — Или тебе нравится так думать? — она прищуривается и улыбается._

_Галф отворачивается и улыбается, его уши становятся розовыми.  
— Да, кхраб._

_Его мать указывает на стулья позади нее.  
— Посиди со мной, luk chay. — она садится, и Галф следует ее примеру. — Суппасит, иди поиграй с Милдом. Я хочу поговорить с твоим Нонгом наедине._

_Мью смотрит на испуганное выражение лица Галфа. Кажется, он умоляет его, но Мью не в силах остановить это. Что бы ни хотела его мать, его мать получит это._

_— Кхраб. — он беззвучно произносит «прости, Галф»._

_Мью смотрит на них с другой стороны комнаты. Его мать держит одну из рук Галфа, и их поведение, кажется, изменилось почти мгновенно. Она говорит ему что-то, и они начинают смеяться. Отлично. Они смеются над ним, не так ли?_

_— Они смеются над тобой, не так ли? — спрашивает Милд. Он обнимает его за плечо. — Эй, это закуски? Она принесла закуски?_

_— Кхраб._

_— Дааааа..._

_— Как ты думаешь, о чем они говорят?_

_Милд издает задумчивый звук.  
— Вероятно, о твоем плохом характере, твоей ужасной прическе и варварском способе, которым ты ешь. _

_— Эй!_

_— Ну, они не говорят о твоих мечтательных глазах! — Милд подталкивает его. — Она, вероятно, расспрашивает своего будущего зятя о себе. Хобби? Карьерные цели? Актив или пассив?_

_— Милд._

_— Да, дорогой?_

_— Заткнись._

_— Ты же спросил…_

_Мью вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Его прическа, определенно. Он сказал стилисту не отрезать их так коротко. Это всегда случается. Иногда его волосы были слишком густые для его же блага._

_— Слушай, они снова смеются, — говорит Милд. — По крайней мере, он ей нравится._

_— Ревнуешь?_

_Милд фыркает.  
— Матери любят меня. Кроме того, теперь у меня будет шурин. _

_— Брось это. — Мью стонет и заставляет себя отвести взгляд. — Что она замыслила?_

_Милд потирает руку.  
— Она присматривает за тобой. Она не хочет, чтобы ты пострадал.   
_   
_— Общаясь с моим коллегой?_

_— Проверяя твои... ты знаешь._

_— Нет, я не знаю. — он смотрит на Милда. — Он для меня ничто иное, как коллега. Когда люди поймут это?_

_Милд смеется над ним. Полный, искренний смех, который, казалось, продолжался вечность.  
— Однажды ты оглянешься назад на этот разговор и пнешь самого себя._

_Когда Галф возвращается, он широко улыбается.  
— Твоя мать говорит, что ты можешь привести Пи'Mилда к ней._

_— Вухуууу! — Милд подбегает к ней и, скользнул по полированному полу, садится на колени перед ее стулом. Она смеется и хватает его за щеки._

_— Итак… — Мью пытается расшифровать выражение лица своего младшего, но они знают друг друга всего несколько недель. — Что она сказала?_

_Галф качает головой.  
— Она сказала, что я не могу сказать тебе, пока не настанет время. _

_Он хмурится и смотрит на свою мать. Она улыбается и машет рукой.  
— А когда это время наступит, черт возьми?_

_Галф играет с его ухом.  
— На самом деле, она не сказала. Просто, что я буду знать. — он смеется и улыбается про себя. — Твоя мама классная. Круче тебя, Пи'Мью.  
_

***

Мью с ужасом наблюдает, как пальцы Галфа начинают опухать. Они уже красные и покрыты пятнами, и глаза Галфа широко раскрыты, когда он поднимает руки.

— Пи! 

Мью хватает их и поспешно вытирает салфеткой. Он держит руки Галфа над краем стола и выливает стакан воды на его набухшие пальцы, чтобы смыть с них сок креветок. Сотрудник приносит детские салфетки для рук, а кто-то предлагает вызвать доктора. 

— Ты можешь дышать, Яй Нонг? 

— Да, да, кхраб.

— Нам позвонить твоей матери? 

— Нет, все в порядке, кхраб.

— Нужен ли нам эпинефрин? 

— Где Пи'Пи?

Их старший бросается к ним и осматривает руки Галфа. Он снова вытирает их свежими детскими салфетками и смотрит на его руки.   
— Просто возьмите лекарство от аллергии в магазине. Он будет немного сонным после него, но с ним все будет хорошо. — он осматривает шею Галфа. — Ты можешь дышать, маленький джекфрут?

Галф кивает.

— Ты молодец. — Пи гладит его опухшие пальцы. — Жаль за сцену. У кого еще есть такие красивые руки, как у Яй Нонга?

Все мужчины смотрят на свои руки. Слишком волосатые, слишком темные, слишком морщинистые, слишком сухие, слишком жилистые, слишком короткие. Мью смотрит на своего менеджера.   
— Пи'Босс! — он указывает на своего менеджера. 

Боссер поднимает взгляд.   
— Что?

Пи'Пи подходит к нему и проводит рукой по его груди.   
— Пи'Боссер, кхааааа... кто-нибудь говорил тебе когда-то, что у тебя красивые руки? 

Боссер смотрит на Мью. Мью улыбается в ответ.

***

Все бродят вокруг спальни Тайпа, ожидая, когда аллергическая реакция Галфа угаснет.

Пи'Пи хлопает Мью по животу.   
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать со своим мешочком?

Мью смотрит на свой живот.   
— Что?

Пи приподнимает его рубашку.   
— Ты не собираешься потренироваться или что-то еще, прежде чем снимать? Чтобы позволить твоему прессу выделяться?

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Это всего лишь три секунды без рубашки. В темноте. Даже под хорошим углом.

Пи пожимает плечами.   
— Тебе решать, бокчой. Это будет увековечено навсегда...

Mью стонет и ложится на соседний стол, чтобы сделать несколько упражнений для пресса. 

Ран подходит со своей камерой и дразнит его.   
— Триста пятьдесят восемь. Триста пятьдесят девять. Триста шестьдесят. 

— Остановись. — Мью хихикает и продолжает устойчивый ритм своей тренировки. Он бросает взгляд на Галфа, который лениво растягивается на кровати. Он делает самый милый, самый мягкий растягивающий звук, когда он достигает своей головы. Звук идет прямо к той части мозга Мью, которая реагирует на любой приятный звук от Галфа. В Мью это вызывает какое-то пьянящее, первобытное чувство, которое хочет насладиться образом мягкого, ленивого Галфа, растянутого и сонного. Подол его рубашки поднимается, когда он вытягивает руки, обнажая живот голодным глазам Мью. 

— Ай, Пи'Mью! — кричит кто-то. Мью вытирает нос и смотрит на пальцы. Отлично. Кровотечение из носа. Может ли он быть более очевидным? 

Пи'Пи бросается к нему с салфеткой.   
— Пи'Mью настолько горяч, что возбудился от самого себя! — он обмахивается, когда Мью садится на стол. 

Пи'Ран указывает на Галфа.   
— Нет, это был Яй Нонг! Смотрите, его рубашка приподнята!

Галф одергивает свою рубашку. Он выглядит взволнованным, его глаза бродят по комнате. Он садится и качает головой Пи'Рану.   
— Не выдумывай историй, там не на что смотреть, кроме детского жира. 

Мью издает скулящий звук. Сейчас он не может не думать о плюшевом и мягком животике Галфа. Не может не думать о том, чтобы укусить мягкую плоть и облизать пупок.   
— Можно мне салфеток, пожалуйста? 

Пи'Пи хлопает в ладоши и бросается за салфетками. Но перед этим добавляет:   
— Мы все знаем, как Пи'Мью относится к животику Галфа!

Пожалуйста, остановите это. 

В конце концов, они приносят ему немного льда для его носа. Мью ползет на кровать к своему младшему, ища утешения от непослушных мыслей, которые преследуют его. Возможно, чувство безопасности и тепла в его руках ослабит жажду в его животе. 

Галф дразнит его. Потому что, конечно, он будет дразниться. Мью пытается дать отпор. В конце концов, он решает свернуться калачиком напротив этого маленького пухлого кусочка детского жира на Галфе и прижаться к нему, пока его нос не перестанет кровоточить.

***

_Мью уставился на переписку в телефоне. Он не может поверить в то, что читает. Это должно быть жестокая шутка. Или, может быть, он шутка, а ситуация просто жестокая._

_**Ферст:** _

_Я не смогу сегодня вечером. Должен провести время с Нью._

_**Рэй:** _

_Брось его. Ты знаешь, что лучше быть со мной._

_**Ферст:** _

_Не искушай меня, детка._

_**Рэй:** _

_Когда ты собираешься оставить его нуждающуюся задницу и быть только моим?  
_   
_**Ферст:** _

_Я говорил тебе, это не так просто. Он такой цепкий и угрюмый. Боюсь, он сделает с собой что-то, если я порву с ним._

_**Рэй:** _

_Так что, ты выйдешь за него замуж тогда? Он большой мальчик, он сможет принять это._

_**Ферст:** _

_Просто дай мне немного времени, детка._

_**Рэй:** _

_Не заставляй меня ждать слишком долго. Ты не единственный вариант, который у меня есть, ты знаешь._

_**Ферст:** _

_Я сделаю это в эти выходные. Обещаю. Тогда я буду только твоим._

_Мью поднимает взгляд, когда Ферст выходит из ванной._

_— Нью? — его парень смотрит на него, затем на телефон в его руке. — Черт, что ты делаешь с моим телефоном?_

_Мью смотрит на него.  
— Глупый я. Я собирался сделать селфи и оставить его для тебя, чтобы ты нашел его позже. — он кладет телефон на кофейный столик лицом вверх, чтобы показать переписку. — Но это уже было открыто._

_Ферст смотрит на экран и прищуривается на Мью.  
— Ты копался в моих вещах?_

_Мью застигли врасплох. Ферст злится на НЕГО?  
— Я только что сказал тебе, что собирался оставить тебе селфи..._

_— Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты можешь просто так просматривать мои вещи? Ты как одна из тех девушек, которые проверяют сообщения своего парня._

_Какого хрена? Мью задается вопросом, действительно ли это происходит.  
— И на то есть веская причина. Ты мне изменяешь!_

_— Арг! — Ферст хватается за голову. — Ты сводишь меня с ума, Нью. Ты такой цепкий.  
_   
_— И это твое оправдание для измены?_

_— Ты довел меня до этого. — Ферст усмехается и берет свой телефон со стола. — Всегда такой нуждающийся, никогда не предоставляешь мне место или приватность. Мне просто нужно быть без кого-то менее жалкого, понимаешь?_

_— Кто жалок? — Мью встает с дивана и возвышается над своим парнем. Или скорее, бывшим. — Ты тот, кому не хватило смелости порвать со мной перед изменой! Ты чертов трус!_

_— Эй, — Ферст поднимает руки. — Я не знал, собираешься ли ты сделать с собой что-то или что-то еще как те печальные девицы._

_Мью смотрит ему в лицо. Он точно знает, насколько он может быть страшным, и ему нравится выражение страха в глазах Ферста.  
— Ты не стоишь этого, мудак. — Мью толкает его и выходит из комнаты в общежитии._

_Только когда он возвращается в свое собственное общежитие и после того, как его сосед по комнате уходит на занятия, он плачет. Он собирает подушки вокруг себя в маленькое гнездо и плачет в свою игрушку панды, удивляясь, что с ним не так. Был ли он действительно таким жалким, желая быть рядом с человеком, который ему нравится? Что желал выразить свою любовь, когда это было возможно? Что такого замечательного в том, чтобы сдерживать свои чувства? Он плачет, пока его голос не становится хриплым, и он не чувствует себя истощенным слезами._

— Кхун Пи, кхраб?

Мью стонет и крепче сжимает мягкость в руках. 

— Пи'Mью, проснись. — он чувствует, как руки Галфа вытирают его лицо. — Пи'Mью, ты плачешь. 

Мью открывает глаза. Галф смотрит на него сверху вниз, его собственные глаза опухшие и мутные. Вокруг его рта немного корочки. 

— Ты тоже уснул?

Галф кивает.   
— Лекарство от аллергии выбило меня из колеи. Ты плакал во сне, Кхун Пи. 

Мью садится и нежно массирует вокруг глаз. Его контакты высохли.   
— Еще один призрак. 

— Другой?

Мью кивает.   
— Мм. Мне изменили, потому что я был слишком цепким и нуждающимся. — он вытирает губу своего младшего. — Ты пускал слюни? 

Галф вытирает рот.   
— Хех. Наверное. Это была сильная вещь. — он смеется и проверяет свою рубашку на предмет слюны. — Кхун Пи, кхраб? 

— Хм?

— Ты встречался с некоторыми настоящими придурками. — Галф вздыхает и ложится на кровать. — Я думаю, что хочу быть с кем-то, кто не боится показать свою привязанность. Было бы приятно знать, насколько я им нравлюсь. 

Пи'Пи подходит и улыбается Галфу.   
— Покажи руки, детка. — он рассматривает их и улыбается. — Похоже, мы можем начинать. Я скажу Пи'Ти.

***

Задержка оставляет им еще меньше времени для съемок любовной сцены. Ранее у них было время, по крайней мере, на три дубля, но им нужно поторопиться, чтобы после этого снять вечеринку в полнолуние. Пи'Ти поворачивается к ним.

— Знаете что? — говорит он, массируя лоб. — Я сдаюсь. Нет смысла пытаться задушить вашу химию. Просто помните о движениях, чтобы камера знала, куда идти. Кроме этого, делайте что хотите. Я вам доверяю. — он кивает и уходит. 

Мью смотрит в глаза своему младшему. Что теперь? Вся эта подготовка вчера, и вдруг им дают зеленый свет? Все комментарии и заметки с прошлой ночи внезапно выброшены в окно? Глаза Галфа расширяются от замешательства. Что они должны делать? 

— Пи'Mью, каков план? 

Мью качает головой.   
— У меня его нет. Полагаю, мы попробуем сделать все как прошлой ночью? 

Его коллега взволнованно смотрит на него.   
— Прошлая ночь была катастрофой. Мы не очень хорошо следуем правилам. 

Мью вздыхает. Галф прав. Независимо от того, как сильно они пытаются вести себя хорошо, что-то, кажется, захватывает их. Он ломает голову в поисках вдохновения. 

— Помнишь, что Пи'Tи сказал нам, что самая важная часть — это страсть. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— О, Пи'Мью, у нас уже есть это. Это не план. 

— У нас есть что-то получше? Вопрос в том, сделаем мы это как Тарн и Тайп или как Мью и Галф? 

Его младший почесывает голову. Он пинает воздух и немного корчится.   
— Кем ты становишься, когда увлекаешься?

Mью паникует. Что за вопрос. С таким успехом можно спросить, чей это был стояк во время их предыдущих любовных сцен — Тарна или Мью? 

Мью, определенно. 

Черт. Он корчит рожицу и смотрит на Галфа.   
— Кем _ты_ становишься, когда увлекаешься?

Взгляд Галфа мечется по комнате. Кажется, он осознал всю серьезность своего вопроса. Его уши краснеют, и он отворачивается от него.   
— Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, — говорит он своим детским голосом. 

Мью смеется и обнимает его.  
— О, Яй Нонг! Почему ты должен вести себя так мило, хм? Хм? — он вздыхает и потирает его спину. — Тебе не нужно отвечать, но ты знаешь, кто ты, когда увлекаешься?

Галф кивает.   
— Да. А ты? Знаешь?

— Да. — Мью глубоко вздыхает. — Ты способен различить Тарна и Мью, верно?

— Кхраб.

— И я могу найти отличие между Тайпом и Галфом. — он кивает. — Хорошо, я говорю, что мы должны нащупать правильные чувства, а затем приспособится к ним. Мы оба хорошо подходим друг другу.

Галф нервно жует нижнюю губу.   
— Это звучит рискованно, Пи. 

Мью отпускает его и улыбается.   
— Я знаю. Но, как ты сказал, у нас уже есть страсть, и мы не очень хорошо следуем правилам. 

Галф смеется и кивает своим очаровательным, преувеличенным кивком.   
— Кхраб. — он наклоняется ближе и поднимает бровь. — Увидимся на другой стороне. — он идет к своей метке. 

Мью идет к своей собственной метке и закрывает глаза, связываясь с персонажем. Он всегда начинается как Тарн, независимо от того, кто в конечном итоге увлекается. Он чувствует, как Тарн просыпается внутри него, наполняясь любовью к своему парню. Его парню, который привез его домой, чтобы встретить его родителей. Кто бросил вызов своему отцу и крикнул, чтобы весь остров услышал, что он никогда не расстанется с ним. И его парню, который хочет заняться с ним любовью на его постели сегодня вечером. 

Тарн наблюдает, как Тайп заползает на матрас. Он ловит его за талию, притягивая к себе. Как так получается, что тело Тайпа так идеально вписывается в его руки? Его рука тянется к сердцу Тайпа, как его любовник всегда тянется к его. Он чувствует, что его рука накрывает его, принимая жест, молчаливое и невысказанное заявление, что это — его сердце — принадлежит Тарну, так же как сердце Тарна принадлежит Тайпу. 

Он целует его в шею, поднимаясь к щеке. Тайп поворачивается и Тарн хочет поцеловать его в лоб, но его упрямый парень не соглашается. С тех пор, как они прибыли сюда, он старается проявлять решимость, пытается заботиться о Тарне, не желая, чтобы о нем заботились так, как он это делает дома. Но у Тарна этого нет. Он опускает голову, чтобы поцеловать его и показать ему, что он не должен быть сильным для них обоих, потому что они могут быть сильными вместе. 

Они ищут губы друг друга в темноте, и это Тайп находит его первым. Поцелуй такой мягкий по сравнению с тем, как его парень срывает с него рубашку, стремясь схватить его за обнаженные плечи. Их поцелуи становятся более настойчивыми, и Тарн снова ныряет к мягкой и упругой коже шеи его возлюбленного. 

Руки Тарна тянутся вниз, чтобы схватить его за бедра, сильно сжимая и подталкивая его вверх. Тайп понимает намек и обнимает его за шею, позволяя себя нести.

Движения плавные и безупречные, и Мью не может сдержать маленькое фырканье, когда вес его коллеги падает на его тело. Его спина и руки все еще болят, но он не променял бы этот момент на весь мир. Он несет Галфа к комоду, и его дыхание дрожит, несмотря на все его усилия. Это не имеет никакого отношения к весу Галфа и всему, что связано с тем, насколько захватывающим является этот момент. 

Все это время его ум сосредоточен на движениях и правилах, и он не перестает думать о том, насколько значимым является это действие. Этот Тайп, из всех людей, позволил себе быть таким. Так полностью сдаться кому-то, так искренне доверять Тарну. И чтобы Тайп так принимал свою роль «женушки», которую балуют и носят, тогда, как на самом деле это означает, что Тайпу нравится быть любимым. И, Боже, Тарн будет лелеять его до конца своей жизни.

Он сажает его на комод, прослеживая путь вниз по шее Тайпа. Он даже не может сказать, кому сейчас это нравится больше. Кожа Тайпа соленая от пляжа, и он хочет попробовать вкус океана на нем. Как сильно он хочет вернуться к тем губам, которые сводят его с ума, но сегодня речь не идет о спешке. Если это их единственный шанс быть вместе как пара на этом богом забытом острове, Тарн растянет этот момент так надолго, как сможет. Тарн сделает так, чтобы Тайп никогда не жалел о том, что привез его сюда. Это не будет быстрым перепихоном в его детской спальне. Тарн будет заниматься с ним любовью в каждом месте того, что Тайп называет домом. 

Тарну нравится, как руки Тайпа никогда не остаются неподвижными на его теле. Всегда хватают, ласкают, царапают. Всегда удивительно легкие прикосновения, которые намекают на истинную природу Тайпа, нежного и любящего Тайпа, которую видит только Тарн. Мью интересно, было ли это осознанным решением со стороны Галфа, или же именно так он и прикасается. 

Он подносит руку к бедру Галфа, целует весь путь к его щекам и мягко прижимает губы к веку. Ему нравятся очаровательные глаза Бэмби Галфа, но он также любит, когда эти глаза закрыты и безмятежны, когда они целуются. Он больше не может этого выносить, ему просто нужно снова попробовать эти губы. Он ждет, что они будут на вкус как пиво, но Мью помнит, что для сцены на пляже в их бутылках была вода. Галф на вкус как вишня с горчинкой. Как жидкое лекарство от аллергии. И все же он продолжает возвращаться снова и снова, замечая, как сильно его коллега сжимает его руку, когда их губы снова находят друг друга. Похоже, у него есть свой ответ — Тайп нежный, Галф — нет. И Мью не может сдержать крошечный стон, который ускользает от него. Просто зная, что на какое-то мгновение именно Галф вышел из роли и схватил его, заставило его чувствовать себя как в бреду, и он должен продолжать сцену, прежде чем полностью потеряет себя. Он находит шею Галфа, проводит языком по коже, чтобы почувствовать соль и волны, чувствуя, что Тайп, нет, Галф хватает его за волосы. Всего на секунду, прежде чем Галф, похоже, понимает, что Тайп не такой грубый, но Мью точно знает, кто это был. Потому что Тайп нежный, а Галф — нет. И, боже, ему нравится, что Галф не нежный. 

Он чувствует, как руки обвиваются вокруг него, и он отводит их назад к кровати. Назад и назад, пока он не садится и Тайп не оседлает его, поднимаясь на коленях, и Мью понимает, что это вовсе не Тайп. Тайп бы остался на месте, а их лбы прижались друг к другу. Это то, что они делали на репетиции. Но это — это Галф, и Мью может почувствовать эту знакомую боль между ног, когда он засовывает руки под рубашку Галфа, наслаждаясь нежностью его кожи и очень легко царапая его. Он чувствует пальцы Галфа в волосах, и на это раз он нежен. С тех пор как они впервые репетировали Тайпа, играющего с волосами Тарна, Мью хотел почувствовать это снова и снова. 

Это Тайп опускается на него в кровати, прижимая мягкие поцелуи к его шее, как он это делает. Это Тайп бродит по его груди, вдыхая его запах. Но это руки Галфа прижимаются и сильно хватают его за рубашку, а когда Тайп хватается за сердце Тарна, именно Галф смотрит на него с такой серьезностью в глазах. Те круглые и напряженные глаза Бэмби, которые пленили его на воркшопе. И этот мягкий голос Галфа спрашивает должны ли они поменяться ролями. И это Мью с удивлением смотрит на своего коллегу, но Тарн дразнит своего парня и переворачивает их. 

Когда он смотрит на мужчину под ним, Тарн видит любовь всей его жизни. Все, что он мог когда-либо хотеть для оставшейся части его существования, смотрит на него в ответ, и он не может представить мир, в котором он не любит Тайпа. Mью задается вопросом, что он видит, когда он смотрит на Галфа. Это больше не может быть просто влюбленностью, и все же он пока не знает, любовь ли это. Но он думает, что Галф может быть его спасением. 

— Сегодня я буду твоим мужем. 

В ухмылке Тайпа есть что-то, что намекает на Галфа, и когда Мью снимает рубашку, он смотрит вниз и видит то, чего никогда раньше не видел. Что-то не совсем от Тайпа и не полностью от Галфа. Не один, а другой. Но оба. И Тайп, и Галф смотрят на него с таким открытым выражением доверия. Слово, которое возвращается к нему со сцены с пятью поцелуями. 

_Я сдаюсь._

Ему отвечает не Мью, но и не Тарн. В этот момент он чувствует их двойственность, отражая человека, смотрящего на него в ответ. _Кем ты становишься, когда увлекаешься?_ И он видит это сейчас, видит, что никогда не было ни того, ни другого — что Тарн и Тайп никогда не смогут следовать правилам, как Мью и Галф не могут. Не будут. Потому что их химия — это то, на чем основана выдумка, и никакая реальность не может ее сдержать. Она существует в обоих мирах, потому что Мью не может представить мир, в котором он не обожает Галфа, и в котором Галф не спасает его. 

Они целуются, потому что они всегда должны были целоваться, будь то Тарн и Тайп или Мью и Галф. Они целуются, потому что должны, будь то по сценарию или по велению судьбы, и Мью это не волнует, потому что в этот момент это Галф в его объятиях, и Галф целует его в ответ. Он не может справиться с тем, как он качается против него, чувствуя сильное желание партнера напротив его бедра, чувствуя страсть в его поцелуе и уступчивый способ, которым он подставляет свою шею. Его рука сжимает бедро Галфа, так сильно, что он боится, что может оставить синяк. И темной и эгоистичной части Мью нравится мысль о том, чтобы оставить след на его плоти, оставить воспоминание для Галфа, которое он будет вспоминать каждый раз, как будет один. Он хочет, чтобы эта сцена продолжалась вечно, чтобы она была реальной. Он хочет большего, и он знает, что этого не может быть, и этого никогда не будет достаточно. И он хочет знать, чувствует ли Галф то же самое, и что он действительно хочет встречаться с ним. Не фантазию, но что Галф действительно хочет его в ответ, потому что он полностью потерян для него. Он так неправ. Это не Галф сдался. Это Мью. 

— Снято.

Мью смотрит на своего младшего. Его глаза круглые и красивые. Бэмби глаза, которые изучают его лицо в поисках ответов. У Мью нет ни одного из них, только вопросы. 

— Сворачиваемся, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Это было прекрасно. 

Галф смотрит ему в глаза с игривой улыбкой.   
— Кхраб. 

В другой жизни Мью мог бы наклониться и снова поцеловать его. Он мог бы прошептать, как его сердце бьется для него. Вместо этого он спрашивает Галфа:   
— Кем ты был, когда увлекся?

— Твоим.


	5. Tomorrow

Mью лежит один в своей комнате, мысли и воспоминания о любовной сцене крутятся в его голове. В его разуме он видит вспышки моментов, когда они были Мью и Галфом, когда только они вдвоем создали что-то прекрасное. Это должно быть настоящим, верно? Это должно быть настоящим. 

Он не может забыть то, что сказал Галф. _Кем ты был, когда увлекся?_

_Твоим._

Он закрывает глаза и прижимает подушку к груди. Он чувствует глубокую и пульсирующую боль, которую его глупое и безрассудное сердце знает слишком хорошо. Если все так продолжится, он так неизбежно влюбится в Галфа, и он боится, что следующего раза не будет. Он никогда не начинал испытывать чувства так быстро и так сильно, и это пугает его. Если у него и Галфа ничего не получится, или если он снова облажается, он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет излечиться. Не после этого. Его сердце не сможет принять это. 

Это чувствуется так неполноценно. Все произошло так быстро. Как только Пи'Ти закончил съемку, они потащили Галфа в город, чтобы снять сцены вечеринки в полнолуние, оставив Мью потрясенным и потерянным. И теперь он один в своей комнате, пока Ран и Пи'Пи на съемках. С ним никого нет, кроме его страхов и сомнений, а также удушающего, опьяняющего и ужасающего осознания того, что он влюбляется в Галфа. 

Он в такой заднице. 

Стук в дверь пугает его. Кто, черт возьми, вообще остался на курорте? Он открывает дверь, чтобы обнаружить запыхавшегося Рана. 

Ран смотрит на него.   
— Снимай свою одежду, — говорит он.

— Что? 

— Ты не можешь пойти в этой одежде. — он проталкивается внутрь и роется в чемодане Мью. — Вот, по крайней мере, надень эту спортивную куртку.

Мью стоит босиком в открытом дверном проеме, скрестив руки.   
— Что ты задумал?

Ран бросает ему куртку.   
— Нет времени! Твои волосы ужасны, Пи. Ах! Вот, надень кепку. 

— Сейчас ночь. 

Ран вздыхает и сует кепку ему в грудь.   
— Да, но мы все еще можем увидеть тот беспорядок, который ты называешь волосами. — он выбирает между двумя парами обуви у двери. — Эти. Надень их и поторопись! 

Мью делает, как ему говорят, пытаясь одновременно надеть кепку, куртку и обувь.   
— Что случилось?

Его друг хватает ключи от его комнаты и вытаскивает его наружу, захлопнув за собой дверь.   
— Ты должен это увидеть. 

— Увидеть что? 

Поездка на автобусе в город только ухудшает ситуацию. Ран старается изо всех сил припудрить лицо Мью, когда автобус качается из-за неровной дороги. Он щипает щеки Мью, чтобы придать им цвет, и наносит немного бальзама для губ. 

— Я только смыл свой макияж двадцать минут назад, а ты снова его наносишь?

— Поверь мне, ты еще спасибо мне скажешь.

Мью вздыхает и позволяет его младшему красить его. По крайней мере, он больше не наедине со своими мыслями. И видеть безумного Рана это всегда забавно.   
— В любом случае, что я должен увидеть? 

Только когда они достигают съемочной площадки и видят две силуэта Капрао и Галфа за столом, Ран наконец отвечает ему.   
— Это, — говорит он, указывая на Галфа. Он хватает кисточку и начинает рисовать на шее Мью. 

— Что?

— Вот, теперь ты в роли. Здесь написано _Тарн_. Он здесь, чтобы проверить свою женушку.

Мью вздыхает и пытается спрятаться за камерой. Это смешно. Все, что Мью видит от Галфа, это его темные волосы и белая рубашка на пуговицах. Неужели Ран действительно притащил его влюбленную задницу, только чтобы посмотреть, как он снимает свою 20-минутную сцену? Он даже не видит его лица. Пока Капрао не указывает на него и Галф не оборачивается. 

_Это._ Это то, что Ран привел его увидеть. Рубашка Галфа расстегнута донизу, его красивое лицо разрисовано красками. Слово fux написано на его груди. Он выглядит сияющим, грешным и вкусным. Боже, Мью собирается потерять все свое дерьмо. 

Ран подталкивает его к столу.   
— Иди. 

Мью касается места на своей шее, где написано _Тарн_. Он здесь не как Мью. Он может сделать это. Во всяком случае, его уже заметили. 

Он добирается до стола и, боже, Галф выглядит еще более разрушительным вблизи. Светящая в темноте краска, подчеркивает его скулы и привлекательный внешний вид. 

Тарн наклоняется к своему faen, вдыхая запах его шампуня.   
— Хм… — шепчет он ему на ухо. — Ты выглядишь так соблазнительно сегодня вечером, дорогой.

Он вовремя отодвигается, чтобы увидеть, как Галф закрывает глаза, как будто наслаждаясь его словами. Мью действительно так влияет на него? 

Мью чувствует себя достаточно смелым, чтобы провести пальцем по рубашке Галфа, прямо по краю, где ткань встречается с кожей.   
— Ты будешь так одеваться для незнакомцев, но не для своего парня? 

Галф тяжело сглатывает. Он отводит руку Тарна в сторону.   
— Я могу одеваться так, как я хочу. Ты можешь видеть меня без одежды. — если бы.

Капрао прочищает горло.   
— Я собираюсь достать больше поддельного пива. Вы двое можете продолжать трахать друг друга взглядом. 

Мью хихикает и возвращает свое внимание Галфу. Он надеется, что вещи не стали неловкими.   
— Ну, теперь, когда мы закончили снимать, как ты себя чувствуешь? — его тон сейчас нормальный. Попытка смягчить любые странности между ними.

Галф, кажется, уловил изменение в его поведении. Он пожимает плечами и смотрит на свою распахнутую рубашку.   
— Честно говоря, я чувствую себя немного распутным. 

— Ой?

Галф бросает на него взгляд, который лишает его дара речи.   
— Да, и мне это вроде как нравится. — он спрыгивает со стула и уходит. 

Мью стоит там неподвижно. Бессильно. Его щеки горят, и в животе ощущается боль, которая отражается в его паху. Он в полной заднице. 

В последнюю минуту Галф оглядывается назад и видит Мью зачарованным с открытым ртом. На губах каштановой формы появляется улыбка, и Мью знает, Галф осознает, что он натворил. 

Он находит Пи'Маме за камерой и садится рядом с ней.   
— У Тайпа уже есть муженек, — говорит он мимоходом. — Почему он так оделся? 

Она закатывает глаза.   
— Тайп тусуется со своим другом. Но почему ты здесь?

Он делает лицо, как будто, показывая, что это очевидно, почему он здесь.   
— Я здесь, чтобы следить за моей женушкой!

Пи'Маме смеется и качает головой.   
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, не так ли?

Он громко вздыхает и кладет голову ей на плечо. 

— Насколько все плохо? — спрашивает она. 

Мью берет ее за руку и прижимает ее к быстрому биению своего сердца. 

— Упс.

— Я знаю.

Она хихикает, прижимаясь к его груди.   
— Вау, тебе п*здец. 

Мью громко смеется. Ему нравится, когда Пи'Mаме ругается. Он никогда не ждет этого от нее, даже, несмотря на то, что эта женщина пишет серьезное непристойное дерьмо. 

Он смотрит вверх и улыбается.   
— Ты узнала раньше, чем я?

Она поднимает бровь.   
— Я выбрала вас двоих как Тарна и Тайпа, не так ли?

— Что, ты еще тогда знала? — Мью откидывается назад и почесывает голову. — Этого не может быть. 

— И почему нет? — она гладит его по руке. — Ты говоришь мне, что не почувствовал что-то в тот день? Потому что мы все это увидели. Черт, мы это _почувствовали_. 

Он усмехается ее ругательству.   
— Я полагаю, ты права.

— Конечно. — она смеется и гладит его по колену. — Я зарабатываю на жизнь этим дерьмом, помнишь? Я узнаю это, когда вижу. 

Он смотрит на Галфа, восхищаясь им на расстоянии.   
— Ты выбрала действительно чертовски отличного Тайпа.

Пи'Mаме посмеивается.   
— Все, что я сделала, это дала ему роль. — она улыбается и тычет его в руку. — Ты выбрал его.

***

_Мью вздыхает и убирает свой телефон. Дакс снова отменил свидание. Он начинает думать, что он не нравится парню, за исключением того, что он всегда меняет свое расписание и делает что-то более романтичное, чтобы компенсировать это. И действительно, может ли он винить его за то, что он студент-медик и все такое? Но сейчас это особенно разочаровывает. Он с нетерпением ждал похода в этот ресторан в течение нескольких недель._

_К черту. Он хватает свои ключи и решает пойти один. Он не собирается быть одним из тех парней, которые ничего не делают, потому что должны подождать своего faen._

_Ресторан переполнен, но это не помешало Мью увидеть Дакса за столиком с женщиной. Блядь. Он не... Мью пытается контролировать гнев, который закипает в нем. Может быть, это по учебе. Может быть, она его партнер по лабораторным. Может быть, это обеденное интервью для стажировки._

_Может быть, лживый ублюдок на свидании._

_Он стоит там, смотря на своего парня, который улыбается и смеется с этой женщиной. Если бы только Дакс не был бисексуалом, он бы не был таким ревнивым. Он уже собирается уходить, когда мудак замечает его.  
_   
_— Нью?_

_Блядь._

_Дакс встает и неловко переводит взгляд взад-вперед между ним и женщиной. Она поворачивается и смотрит на него, и Мью сразу понимает, что он проиграл. Она потрясающая. Мью не может конкурировать с ней. Боже, больно просто смотреть на нее, и не потому, что он ревнует, а потому, что, черт возьми, он тоже би. И она захватывает дух.  
_   
_Блядь._

_— Нью, — повторяет Дакс. Но Мью уже выходит наружу. Почему это продолжает происходить с ним? Он недостаточно хорош, чтобы ему хранили верность?_

_Дакс догоняет его на парковке.  
— Нью, детка, это не то, о чем ты подумал._

_Мью поворачивается к нему лицом. Разве? Он видел это шоу слишком много раз. Он знает, как выглядит измена._

_Звук шагов привлекает их внимание к женщине. Только ее вид заставляет Мью чувствовать себя ненадлежащим. Вблизи она даже еще красивее. Ее пронзительные и проницательные глаза смотрят на него, и ее полные губы замирают в вопросе. И, черт, она высокая. Действительно высокая, вероятно, модель или что-то еще. И теперь Дакс может сравнить их бок о бок, и блядь, Мью так устал быть на вторых ролях._

_Женщина поднимает бровь, когда приближается.  
— Я позаботилась о счете. Все хорошо?   
_  
_Дакс тянется к ее руке.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь._

_Она смеется и отталкивает его руку.  
— И что я думаю? — ее пронзительные глаза изучают его лицо._

_Дакс только смотрит, с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать.  
— Хм… ничего. Это мой друг, Нью. — друг? Мью смотрит на женщину и хмурится. Определенно ясно, с кем Дакс решил помириться. Не то чтобы он простил его, если бы его выбрали. Это просто было бы здорово. _

_Она ухмыляется Даксу и скрещивает руки.  
— Ты обманываешь меня? — она спрашивает так непринужденно, как будто уточняет время у незнакомца. Черт, она крутая._

_Мью может чувствовать раздражение в затылке — колючее и раздражающее. Значит, он прав. Он вернулся к тому, где всегда оказывается. К измене.  
— Да, — отвечает Мью за своего парня. Бывшего, очевидно.  
_   
_Она усмехается.  
— Технически, он изменяет нам обоим. — она впивается взглядом в Дакса. — Ты свинья. Такой гребаный стереотип. Ты заставляешь нас, бисексуалов, выглядеть плохо. _

_Мью закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
— Черт, ты права. Серьезно, Дакс? _

_— Эй! — он снова и снова переводит взгляд между ними.  
_   
_Женщина смотрит на Мью и оглядывает его сверху вниз.  
— Ты тоже?_

_— Что, би? — Мью чувствует, как краснеют его щеки. — Да._

_Она улыбается и отталкивает Дакса в сторону.  
— Это лучшая новость, которую я слышала за всю ночь. Ты голоден, красавчик? _

_— Я?_

_— Он? — Дакс недоверчиво смотрит._

_Женщина прикладывает руку ко рту Дакса.  
— Тссс. Мы закончили с тобой. Разве нет, милашка? — она улыбается Мью. Он сглатывает и кивает. Она пытается заставить Дакса ревновать?   
_   
_Она тянется к руке Мью.  
— Как оказалось, нашу еду принесли прямо перед тем, как я оплатила счет. — она ведет его обратно в ресторан._

_— Подожди, — зовет Дакс. — Ты чертовски шутишь, верно? Вы двое просто собираетесь пойти и поужинать вместе?_

_Она поворачивается и ухмыляется.  
— Это называется свидание, дорогой. Мы оба опять одиноки, и он все равно горячее тебя._

_Он фыркает в ответ.  
— Поздравляю с покупкой ужина для моего отвергнутого бывшего. — он кивает головой в сторону Мью. — Осторожнее, он плакса. _

_Она смеется и бросает в него куртку.  
— Я сказала, что позаботилась о счете, — говорит она ему. — Но ты тот, кто заплатил. Твой кошелек был в кармане._

_— Ты сука._

_Она тянет Мью за руку к двери и машет Даксу через плечо.  
— Спасибо за ужин! _

_Мью уставился на великолепную женщину на другом конце стола от него. Он не ожидал, что она на самом деле пригласит его поесть с ней. Она ведет себя так, будто пытается вызвать ревность._

_— Ты тихий, — говорит она. Она кладет немного желтого карри на его тарелку. — Ешь, красавчик._

_— Спасибо._

_— Это правда? — она делает глоток воды. — Ты плакса?_

_Да. Но Мью не собирается это признавать.  
— Нет. _

_Она улыбается.  
— Ах, так и есть. Это восхитительно. — она подмигивает ему. — Мне нравится мужчина, который связан со своими чувствами._

_Кстати об этом. Он ошеломленно смотрит на нее.  
— Тебе не больно? Ты тоже встречалась с ним._. 

_— А теперь нет._

_Мью не знает, что думать об этой женщине, она так легко отбросила кого-то, о ком она якобы заботилась._

_Она замечает выражение его лица и вздыхает.  
— Я не бессердечная, ты знаешь. — она кладет руки на стол. — Мне он очень нравился. Но я давно решила, что не буду тратить свое время на слезы из-за людей, которые причиняют мне боль. Это просто будет значить, что они выиграли. _

_Мью может видеть логику в этом. Он смотрит ей в глаза и на мгновение видит намек на уязвимость. Но, так же быстро это исчезает, и она возвращается к своему пугающему я._

_Они говорят о многих вещах. Хобби, интересы, школа. В какой-то момент это похоже на настоящее свидание. Когда Мью об этом думает, он понимает, что не встречался с женщиной уже некоторое время. Последний раз был где-то между Ферстом и Даксом. Он забыл, как весело встречаться с женщинами. Мью обычно предпочитает милых и очаровательных. Обычно с короткими волосами, а у нее волосы длинные, гладкие и блестящие. Несмотря на то, что она не в его вкусе, он понимает, что его привлекает ее знойный голос и элегантные движения. Ее уверенность и самоуверенность взволновали его. В ней есть что-то, что заставило его сердце стучать, а живот сжиматься от предвкушения. Он никогда еще так быстро не привязывался к кому-то._

_Он проводит ее к дому, потому что так вежливо, а вовсе не из-за трепетания в его животе. Совсем не из-за сухости во рту или покраснения на щеках. Вовсе не потому, что он хочет поцеловать ее.  
_   
_Она останавливается у здания кондоминиума.  
— Спасибо за спасение моего вечера, — говорит она, улыбаясь._

_— Я должен был сказать тебе это, — говорит он ей. — Это было лучше, чем любое настоящее свидание, на котором я когда-либо был.  
_   
_— Настоящее? — она смеется. — Разве это не было настоящим свиданием? Для меня было._

_Мью в шоке. Он смеется от нервозности и ищет на ее лице ответы.  
— Хм, я не знал? Я думал, что ты заставляешь Дакса ревновать._

_— Зачем? — она улыбается и берет его за руку. — Ты не хотел быть на настоящем свидании со мной?_

_— Конечно, хотел. — ответ приходит слишком быстро, слишком серьезно. — Я просто не думал, что ты влюбишься в меня.  
_   
_Она снова смеется и тянет его за руку.  
— В тебя... под тобой. У нас есть варианты. _

_Он смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, и снова умолкает от ее смелости. Боже, это его заводит. Она тянется к его шее и целует его, и он думает, что горит. Все его существо чувствует жар и восторг от ее прикосновения. Ее губы требовательные, и Мью больше всего на свете хочет уступить ее желаниям. Он целует ее в ответ, его щеки покраснели, грудь сжалась, а в штанах появилась неистовая и настойчивая боль.  
_  
 _Когда они отрываются друг от друга, она шепчет ему в губы:  
— Пойдем ко мне в комнату, если, конечно, ты решишься._

_Мью теряет дар речи, поскольку начинает думать, что всегда будет рядом с ней.  
— Ты ув… уверена? Ты едва знаешь меня. Я даже не… — внезапное осознание приходит к нему. Похоже, ей это тоже пришло в голову. _

_Она улыбается и вытирает с его губ помаду.  
— Ах, да. Где мои манеры? — она целует его еще раз, нежно и деликатно. — Меня зовут Фасай.   
_

***

Это их последний день на острове Самет, и Мью интересно, насколько эта поездка изменит вещи между ними, когда они вернутся домой. Любовная сцена все еще свежа в его голове, и все же он и Галф танцевали вокруг этого все утро. Скиншип все еще здесь, как всегда, но, как будто этот момент никогда не случался. И, возможно, это к лучшему.

Они сидят рядом за длинным обеденным столом, опираясь ногами друг на друга. На завтрак — рисовая каша. 

Галф поворачивается к нему, протягивая свою ложку.   
— Ешь, ешь, — приказывает он.

Мью смотрит на ложку и улыбается. Это напоминает ему о том, как Галф кормил его на воркшопе. Когда он должен был научить своего коллегу-новичка кормить кого-то. Он наклоняется вперед и открывает рот. Теперь это так естественно, когда Галф подносит ложку к губам, а его глаза пристально смотрят на него. Он останавливается достаточно близко, чтобы Мью сократил расстояние, когда Галф кладет ложку в рот. Рисовая каша густая, теплая и соленая. Он чувствует жар в животе, когда смотрит на влюбленное выражение лица Галфа, и это никак не связано с температурой каши. 

Мью облизывает губы и улыбается ему.   
— Ты стал довольно хорош в этом.

Галф улыбается в ответ, берет салфетку и вытирает рот Мью.   
— Я учился у лучших. 

— Сядь рядом со мной на пароме, — выпаливает Мью. Он не хотел поднимать это из ниоткуда, но что-то в нем было так напугано тем, что если он не скажет этого сейчас, он никогда не сможет. Он нервно смеется над изумленным выражением лица Галфа.

Его коллега улыбается и кивает.   
— Кхраб.

***

**Ай:**

Я слышала, что Пи потерял все свое самообладание, когда красавчик распахнул рубашку.

**Мью:**

Хорошо, кто твой информатор? Ран или Пи?

**Ай:**

Пожалуйста. Стукачи получают по заслугам. Признайся насчет рубашки. Женщина знает.

**Мью:**

Тогда зачем спрашивает?

**Ай:**

Потому что, очевидно, ты хочешь поговорить с кем-то об этом. 

**Мью:**

Я не хочу.

**Ай:**

Да, хочешь.

**Мью:**

Я не буду писать об этом, чтобы ты не смогла сделать скриншоты.

**Ай:**

Справедливо. Тогда групповая пижамная вечеринка. Я соберу войска. 

**Мью:**

Подожди, нет!

**Ай:**

Слишком поздно. Уже спросила Фасай. Она в деле.

**Мью:**

... прошло пять секунд. Как ты…

Нет. 

Ай, ты ...?

**Ай:**

Успокойся, мы обедаем.

**Мью:**

Нонг, будь осторожна.

**Ай:**

В чем? Ты так говоришь, как будто она плохой человек.

**Мью:**

Она замечательный человек. Просто…

**Ай:**

Что?

Мью вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Как он должен это сформулировать? 

**Мью:**

В Фасай очень легко влюбиться. Убедись, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

**Ай:**

Вот черт. Почему ты не сказал мне это вчера, прежде чем я переспала с ней... 

**Мью:**

Что???

**Ай:**

LMAO. Тебя так легко надуть. Это просто обед! Иди и флиртуй с херувимом. Увидимся сегодня вечером. 

Мью качает головой. Просто обед. Какая ложь. Что дальше, Ай скажет, что она и Фасай просто Пи и Нонг? Он даже почти не разговаривал с Фасай, но он уже знает, что между ними что-то происходит. Он увидел это в первый раз, когда они встретились. Подобная химия не остается незамеченной. Женщина может знать вещи, но актер BL тоже знает. К счастью, у него нет того обычного предчувствия, которое он испытывает, когда кто-то влюбляется в Фасай. Тем не менее, нет никаких оснований предполагать, что все будет иначе, чем раньше. Так же как у него есть проклятие измен, у Фасай есть собственное проклятие отношений. 

Он заканчивает упаковывать свои сумки и в последний раз осматривает комнату. Он дважды проверяет, что лунная оболочка завернута в полотенце в его сумке, прежде чем уходит. 

Он и Галф сидят рядом на пароме. Его свежий запах шампуня кружит вокруг его головы, оставляя Мью чувство эйфории. Он хочет прижать нос к щеке Галфа и вдохнуть его аромат. Ему даже все равно на его прыщи. По его мнению, это просто другая его часть. 

Они до сих пор не признали любовную сцену. Может быть, они никогда и не смогут. Может быть, она будет существовать только в его памяти — идеальный момент, который он всегда будет хранить.

***

_— Нет, — говорит Фасай. Она говорит это прямо и спокойно. — Нью Суппасит Тончививат был записан на сегодня, и его увидят сегодня. — она смотрит на администратора с такой интенсивностью, как будто покупает носки. Мью знает, что это первый этап: случайный отказ от чепухи.  
_  
 _— Я прошу прощения, — говорит администратор. Он смотрит в свои бумаги. — Им пришлось перенести расписание половины моделей, кхраб._

_Она пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда у тебя не должно возникнуть проблем с изменением графика другого человека и переносом Нью Суппасита на правильный день. _

_— Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать._

_Она улыбается и смотрит в его бумаги.  
— Конечно, можешь. Если… — она читает имя с расписания. — Если бы Локк позвонил и сказал, что не может сделать это сегодня, и ты бы перенес его.  
_  
 _Он хмыкает.  
— Это работает не совсем так._

_Мью глубоко вздыхает. Они переходят на этап номер 2 — дополнительное давление. Она снова улыбается, но на этот раз это выглядит иначе. Резче, жестче и почти враждебно. И все же это, несомненно, улыбка.  
_   
_— Это не обязательно должно работать так, чтобы ты сделал это._

_— Мэм, я понимаю, что вы расстроены, но я ничего не могу поделать._

_Она скрещивает руки.  
— Я только что сказала тебе, что ты можешь сделать. Я подожду здесь, пока ты позвонишь Локку._

_— Мэм..._

_Стадия 3 — запугивание. Она наклоняется вперед на стойке, заставляя администратора откинуться назад.  
— Выбор за тобой, — говорит она ему. — Ты можешь иметь дело с Локком или со мной. _

_Он фыркает, его самодовольное лицо улыбается ей.  
— Я рискну с вами, мисс.  
_   
_Мью видит, как сверкают ее глаза. Она надеялась на такой ответ. Мью опускается на свое место, боясь того, что будет дальше._

_Этап 4 — сумасшедшая. Она бьет по столу ладонью.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, что не можешь перенести нас на завтра? — громко спрашивает она. — Кто-то сказал нам, что директора по кастингу сегодня даже нет! Они сказали, что половина моделей получила приоритетное изменение графика, когда узнали, что он будет здесь завтра. _

_Администратор смотрит на нее, потрясенный и смущенный. Мью замечает других парней в комнате ожидания, отрывающихся от своих телефонов._

_— Не ври мне! — Фасай продолжает. — Моя подруга знакома с одним из сотрудников, и она сказала, что сегодня на прослушиваниях будет присутствовать только его ассистент. Я хочу, чтобы мой парень был в завтрашнем списке для директора по кастингу!_

_— Эт… это не правда! — администратор смотрит на парней, разговаривающих друг с другом._

_— Ты называешь мою подругу лгуньей? А? — она снова бьет по стойке. — Она сказала, что проверила это сегодня утром, и на завтра есть еще пять мест._

_Глаза администратора огромные, а тело напряженное и он дрожит.  
— О чем вы говорите? Я уже сказал вам, что он записан на завтра!_

_Она вздыхает и кладет руки на бедра.  
— Спасибо. Это было так сложно? — она смотрит на Мью. — Я же говорила, что еще есть места, не так ли? — она хватает его за руку и выводит из комнаты ожидания. Ребята начинают выстраиваться у стойки регистрации, когда они уходят. Мью может слышать, как администратор говорит всем, что эти слухи ложные, но многие из них не хотят рисковать.   
_   
_Они спрятались в нише, где находятся торговые автоматы и отключенные таксофоны. Фасай устанавливает таймер на десять минут._

_Мью смеется и качает головой.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделала.   
_   
_Она улыбается и целует его в щеку.  
— Это была чушь, что они перенесли тебя. Плюс у нас завтра экзамены.   
_   
_— Как ты вообще придумала эту ложь о директоре?  
_   
_Она пожимает плечами.  
— Мне просто нужно было дать этим мальчикам веские основания для переноса на завтра._

_Он берет ее за руку и целует.  
— Тебе не нужно было делать все это.  
_   
_— Конечно, нужно. — она отмахивается от него. — Ты мой парень, и я забочусь о тебе. Почему бы мне не сделать все возможное, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым? — она тянет его к себе и целует в губы. Мью всегда удивляется, как нежно она иногда может целоваться. Это заставляет его чувствовать легкость и головокружение.  
_   
_Десять минут спустя они возвращаются в комнату ожидания, где директор по кастингу был рад прослушать любого, кто еще был там. Администратор неохотно добавляет имя Мью в расписание. Фасай приносит ему большой кофе и выпечку из магазина за углом._

_— Ты поймешь, я уверена, — говорит она ему, протягивая через стойку ее предложение мира. — Любовь заставляет нас делать сумасшедшие вещи. Кроме того, посмотри на него. Он великолепен. Ты же знаешь, они его выберут._

_Мью чувствует, как его лицо покраснело, а ладони вспотели. У Фасай нет страха._

_Администратор вздыхает и делает глоток кофе.  
— Он красивый._

_Фасай протягивает ему руку.  
— Друзья? Я позволю тебе сфотографироваться с ним.   
_   
_Он проводит пальцем по краю кофейной чашки, обдумывая ее предложение.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, пожимая ей руку. — Друзья. И я хочу две фотографии. _

— Пи'Мью, кхраб?

Мью чувствует, как его тело смещается в фургоне. Он помнит, как почувствовал сонливость, возвращаясь в Бангкок, и… черт… он заснул на плече Галфа. Он смотрит на большие и круглые глаза Галфа.   
— Что? 

— Мы почти на месте, — говорит он Мью. 

— Я…? — у него слабое воспоминание о том, как он был взволнован и встревожен. И чувствовал себя любимым.

— Да, — говорит Галф. — На этот раз ты сказал другое имя. 

— Фасай, — заканчивает Мью за него. Теперь он вспомнил. Он также вспомнил, как получил работу модели после этого прослушивания. 

— Друг? — голос Галфа колеблется.

— Бывшая, — говорит Мью. — Но также друг. Как ты и Пум. 

Галф кивает. Его лицо нейтральное и нечитаемое. Мью садится и смотрит на него должным образом. О чем он думает в своем сложном маленьком уме? 

— Ты все еще общаешься с ней? — спрашивает Галф.

Мью сомневается, стоит ли ему упоминать, что он увидит ее сегодня вечером. Он определенно не будет упоминать, что она проведет ночь у него дома, независимо от всех других людей, которые будут ночевать у Мью в результате этой импровизированной ночевки.   
— Иногда.

Галф снова кивает.   
— Как давно вы расстались?

— Я был на последнем курсе. 

Его коллега глубоко вздыхает.   
— Черт, так долго дружить с бывшей. — он улыбается, хотя Мью не знает, что с этим делать. — Это вселяет надежду на меня и Пум.

Это не тот разговор, который хочет вести Мью по дороге обратно в город, но, по крайней мере, ему не снился _он_. Он протягивает руку и касается руки Галфа.   
— Ты в порядке? 

— Да. — Его взгляд бродит по фургону. — Пи... хочет сесть удобнее? — Галф переносит свой вес на сиденье, но не в каком-либо заметном направлении. Больше похоже на предложение. И Мью не нуждается в дальнейшем убеждении. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит Мью, прислонившись спиной к окну и раскрыв руки, чтобы Галф смог прилечь на его грудь. 

Его младший пытается выглядеть беспечным, когда он берет свою школьную подушку и синее одеяло и сворачивается в объятиях Мью. Его вес кажется таким знакомым и утешительным, что он почти вздыхает. Вместо этого он обнимает его, прижимает к себе и улыбается, когда Галф прижимается к его груди.


End file.
